Summer Love
by Parisa01
Summary: This summer, Athena's life is going to change forever. She'll meet the one she loved in the past, the one who broke her, the one who she never had such deep feelings for until she met her boyfriend. Will she forgive him and give him her trust again? Will sparks fly between them? RikuXOC TerraXOC and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

Sorry guys if I haven't been on for sooooo long! Forgive me! This is my first M rated story so I hope it goes well. It's rated M for swearing and sexual themes. This is gonna be a love triangle kind of story with RikuXOC and TerraXOC.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summer Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: The Journey **_

"Where is this girl; she's taking forever!" A red haired pyro huffed and his friends rolled their eyes at this.

Axel, Terra and Vanitas were in a red Audi A7 convertible at a petrol station; with Axel driving, Vanitas in the passenger seat and Terra at the back.

Behind their car were Ventus, Aqua, Roxas and Xion in a white BMW X6; Ven driving, Aqua in the passenger and the other 2 lovebirds at the back. There were a few suitcases in that car.

Right at the back was a white Range Rover with Demyx driving and Hayner next to him; they had the rest of the many suitcases.

Where were they going with so many bags? Well the 10 friends decided to spend their summer break in Destiny Islands for a whole 3 months. Terra, Vanitas and Hayner's families were kind to give them cars for their holidays to get around.

A young woman came out of the store with 3 plastic bags in her hand and a gym bag in the other. Her hair was light brown as it was extremely sunny out. She had olive skin. The brown haired girl left her hair out and it reached her backside.

She wore a white collared shirt tucked into red shorts with a simple black belt. On her feet was a pair of black strappy 5in wedges. They made her look even taller as she was originally 5ft 2in. She did not wear a lot of makeup, just a bit of foundation to make her less tired, some mascara and dark (yet a little bright) red lipstick. She had all her piercings in; a silver nose hoop piercing, 3 piercings on 1 ear and 2 on the other.

"Hurry up! Come on Athena!" Axel whined as he got impatient.

"Chill Axel, keep your boxers on!" Athena giggled with her sweet voice (A/N: Like Lisa Kudrow's voice). They all turned to her and she smiled at them. Terra's jaw dropped to the ground whilst the other looked a little shocked yet they still smiled.

"Wow, you look so pretty Athena!" Xion stated.

"Yeah that outfit is cute!" Aqua agreed and the green eyed girl blushed.

"Aw thank you. I know this outfit is cute and it's great for this weather." Athena said.

"It's 40 degrees!" Demyx exclaimed.

"It's boiling!" Roxas whined.

"You better stay in the car then, cuz if you go out you'll melt, ice cream boy." Athena smirked.

"I'm just too cool." The blonde haired boy joked and the others laughed.

"I got you all some snacks and cold drinks." The brown haired 21 year old gave a bag to each car and they all thanked her.

As Athena walked over to the Audi which she was in Terra smirked at her and looked at her from top to bottom. She giggled at this.

"Wow you look gorgeous and sexy, Liz." She got into the car and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks Terra." He smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"Ey, ey, ey! Don't try anything back there. Me and Vanitas are here too." Axel stated and the couple laughed.

"Don't worry idiot, we're not gonna have sex at the back of a car like this." Athena said.

"Good. Okay guys let's go!" The red haired pyro exclaimed and he started the car. He accelerated fast and "led the pack" as he called it.

Vanitas turned to Athena with a gentle smile.

"Athena you look good, girl." He said and she grinned at her ex-boyfriend.

"Aw thanks, girlfriend!" She joked and he pretended to flick his hair.

"Those shoes and that outfit, oh my gosh!" They all started laughing at Vanitas' pretence of a bitchy stuck up girl.

Athena and Vanitas went out for 2 months but decided to end it because they only felt comfortable as best friends. The dark haired teen accepted Terra and his ex-girlfriend's relationship and was never jealous.

Axel accelerated to 90mph as they went through the motorway and the golden eyed boy held onto the door. The poor boy thought it was a bad idea for the red haired pyro to drive. The driver turned on the stereo and put the music out loud; Summer by Calvin Harris. The brown haired teen stood up and held out her arms. Her hair danced in the wind and Terra stood up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"Woooooooooo!" They both screamed and felt the wind. He kissed her neck and she sighed at the touch of his soft lips.

Then their song came on; Real Love by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Terra lifted her up a little and his lips touched her in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and so did hers. They fought for dominance and her boyfriend won as he explored her mouth.

They pulled away and sat back down in the car. Athena rested her head on his chest and stared up at the dark blue sky with marshmallow clouds floating slowly and the stars started to come out. Terra started running his fingers through her hair and she breathed slowly as shivers went up and down her spine. He started plaiting her hair and he knew how to do it because he would always plait his sister's hair. Athena gave him a hairband and he made a loose plait.

Athena turned to him with a smile. Terra returned the smile and kissed her forehead. She closed her emerald green eyes and sighed with delight. She never knew she could get into a relationship with such an amazing man like Terra.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I've already typed up 4 more chapters so I'll be updating them after! Do you ship Athena and Terra?<p>

~Parisa


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Destiny Islands**_

It soon got darker and they all switched driving; Vanitas, Aqua and Hayner.

Terra and Athena lied down at the back sharing a pillow and stared at the starry heaven above them. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Lizzie." Terra mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I love you." He smiled and she blushed.

"I love you too, Terra." The brown haired young man leaned closer to her forehead and pressed his lips against her head. "Mmmm…" She closed her eyes and so did he. The boy fell asleep and she opened her eyes. The brown haired teen couldn't get sleep and noticed her boyfriend asleep. She helped him sit up and put the pillow behind him. He put her cardigan over him. The girl noticed Axel falling asleep and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ax, you wanna sleep a little at the back?" She asked and he nodded softly. Vanitas turned to the left and stopped and so did their friends. Axel hopped out of the car and Athena jumped into the passenger seat. The red haired pyro jumped back into the car where his friend sat. The dark haired driver carried on driving.

He glanced at her and she smiled at him.

"Not getting any sleep huh; same old, same old?" He asked and she nodded.

"You know it, Vani." The brown haired girl replied. "You want me to drive?"

"Pfft, you've got insomnia and it's 11pm." He stated and she didn't go on because she knew he was right.

The young woman turned on the stereo again but turned down the volume. A song came up which made her eyes widen and sting. The girl held back the tears but felt immense heart like a million knives in her heart.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet…_

Vanitas turned to her and his eyes softened with sadness. He placed his hand on his ex-girlfriend's shoulder and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked back at the road ahead of him with a frown whilst turning the stereo off.

"You still thinking about that fucking bastard?" He asked through his teeth.

Athena placed her hands on her heart and closes her green eyes.

She thought about him; Riku. She was in love with him 4 years ago but he broke her in a different way. He liked her too but only for a bit. Then he pretended that he liked her when Riku didn't. At times he acted so sweet and amazing and at other times he was a complete jerk to her. But Athena being Athena, she sucked it up and lived with it. She was so madly in love with him; he made her smile and laugh even when she was so depressed.

But then she realised that she had to fight for herself and let him know when he was in the wrong. But Riku was cocky and they began arguing. She decided that she couldn't let him hurt her. He said so much hurtful things to her, how she was fat because she had a little extra weight, how she was a slut because she wore a dress which reached her mid-thigh and how she wasn't good enough for him. Then at that moment, Riku said that he was going out with another girl and that he never cared about Athena or her feelings. He then got her family involved out of anger, saying such bad things which crossed the line. She had enough and decided to never talk to him again.

"It hurts less." Athena squeaked and she looked up at the sky whilst feeling the refreshing air on her neck. "But the heartache is still there. He broke my heart and he broke me as a person. I'm still picking up those pieces."

"That bastard lives on Destiny Islands. If you show me his picture or tell me his name, me and the others will fuck him up so bad he won't even be able to walk." Her eyes widened even more after what Vanitas said.

"Vanitas don't!" She begged and he grinded his teeth together.

"You still have feelings for him deep down." Those words were like dagger; sharp as they shot into her ears. It echoed into her head and deep in her heart she knew; it was true. Her eyes watered from this and the memories of before but she held back the tears as she shook her head.

"We're here on holiday. It's our time to relax from university. Don't waste your time, energy and summer on him." Athena said and held his hand. "Just spare him." He shook his head at this.

"I can't make any promises and I don't think Terra can either after what that jerk said to you." She sighed and looked down. "Look Athena, you had that condition before. You were in depression, stress and that jerk didn't help. He made things worse. Your headaches and vomiting got worse; you were weak and looked bad. It hurts us to see you like this. You even started cutting yourself again after that."

"I know, Vanitas." Athena murmured as she ran her fingers over the cuts she had on her left arm. "Behind every scar is a story of a survivor. I became so much stronger in these 2 years. I've grown up and I can do anything. He is just my past and the past has made me stronger. I've moved on and the relationship we had before as well as the relationship I share with Terra now, is pure evidence." A smile graced his lips.

"That's the Athena I've known for so long. I knew you had it in you, you just had to find it." He stated.

Athena smiled gently at this and grabbed a blanket. She covered herself and relaxed. She took out a camera and took pictures of Axel, Vanitas and Terra. She also took pictures of the stars and fireflies around. There was a silence and Vanitas heard soft breathing. He noticed her sleeping and gasped quietly. The boy quickly checked the time.

"10 minutes; that's a record." The boy said to himself and smiled.

* * *

><p>No one but the drivers knew they arrived in Destiny Islands and Vanitas led the other cars to where they were staying.<p>

It was a 5 bedroom bungalow which only large groups of people can stay in for example friend or families. All of their families helped the 10 friends to pay for it.

They all woke up but were half asleep. They got their suitcases and went into the house. No one bothered to unpack and went straight to the bedrooms. There were 5 bedrooms which 2 people shared each; Aqua and Xion, Ven and Vanitas, Axel and Demyx, Roxas and Hayner and Terra and Athena.

The brown haired girl got changed into something she wore everytime she went to sleep. It was a little weird but she felt comfortable even in winter; bra and leggings. Terra wore no shirt jogging bottoms. They were so sleepy that they didn't even notice what one another was wearing.

The couple lied down on the bed and faced each other. He wrapped his arms around her so protectively yet snugly. She placed her hand on his back and they fell asleep with the covers covering them.

* * *

><p>On the beach, a 23 year old boy with silver hair sat on the sand at the beach. He looked up at the starry dark sky and saw a shooting star. He closed his cyan eyes and all he could think about was a girl he liked a very long time ago. He broke her heart and they parted ways.<p>

"I want to see Athena again…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Now who could that be? Does he deserve to be with her after all he did? Please comment and thanks for reading! XD<p>

~Parisa


	3. Chapter 3: The Peaceful Beach

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 3: The Peaceful Beach**_

Athena opened her emerald green eyes as she stretched in bed. Her vision was blurry but it adjusted within seconds. She saw Terra next to her, covered up in the covers. He slept peacefully and he looked so cute. She smiled at this and kissed his forehead.

The brown haired 21 year-old got out of bed and stretched whilst yawning. She checked the time and it was 5:30am. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Whilst brushing her teeth, the green eyed female got an idea.

Since it was really early, she knew that the sun would rise too. She also knew the others would wake up at around 9 or 10. Well Axel and Demyx would wake up at 1 or 2 in the afternoon. So she decided to go for a jog to the beach and watch the sunrise.

Athena got changed into a white sports top, 3 quarter tight black jogging bottoms and Nike black and white running trousers. She quickly ran out of the room with a small backpack with her Sony photography camera and iPhone 5S. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail with some of her short layers framing her face.

She quietly ran down the stairs and found the kitchen on her right down the hall. She checked the cupboards and fridge which was full of food and drinks. It was a big normal kitchen. She took out a bottle of water from the fridge and ate a banana. She took a key which was left on the table and got out of the house.

* * *

><p>Athena stretched and cracked her knuckles. She put her headphones in her ears with her phone in a holder on her arm. She put her exercise playlist on and the first song was I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. Right in front of her, she saw a path with a sign 'BEACH' next to it.<p>

"Very convenient." She stated and started jogging at a slow speed. But then after she jogged faster and her heart beat rapidly. Beads of sweat fell down her forehead and the back of her neck. As she jogged, she got closer and closer and she saw the sea in the distance. The brown haired teen noticed a light and knew the sun was about to rise. She picked up the pace and began sprinting. Lucky for Athena, she was a fast runner.

* * *

><p>She got to the beach and stopped her music whilst taking her headphones off. She stood up and got out her camera and filmed the sun rising. It was so breath taking and the sky became brighter. All she could were the peaceful waves and her heartbeat slowing down. The refreshing soft wind blew and she sighed.<p>

Athena stopped the video and put the camera in her bag. The brown haired adult took her hairband off and let her hair out free as it danced in the wind. She took out a bottle of water and drank half the bottle. She squeezed the bottle over her face and neck.

It was so quiet and peaceful. Athena noticed another island in front of her and tilted her head to the side. Then she realised that it was an island where all the little kids used to go to play. Now it's just there for people to visit, relax or for parties.

She found some seashells on the floor and smiled; they looked so pretty. The brown haired 21 year old crouched down; there were so many different shells and she decided to take them for her 3 nieces and nephews back home. Athena picked a few and put them in her backpack pocket.

The green eyed girl stood up and wore her backpack. She began walking down the path and got her phone out. The brown haired teen checked the time; 6:15am. She noticed her laces were undone and crouched down to tie her laces.

A tall young man with long silver hair up to his shoulder blades was walking in the opposite direction towards the beach; it was Riku. He had pale skin and cyan eyes with a muscular build. He was absolutely stunning and so handsome. He wore a white tank top, blue jeans and blue and white Adidas high tops. He walked quite fast with his hands in his pockets.

His walking slowed down and he stopped as he noticed the girl tying her laces. Riku stared down at the girl and watched her. This was something he didn't see every morning. He always went to the beach since he was 10 but never saw someone like this.

Athena ran her fingers through her hair and flipped it as she stood up. The silver haired young man's cyan eyes widened as he saw her face and instantly recognised her; it was Athena. She stretched and her hair blew in the light wind. Riku felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He felt it squeeze and it was like a millions stabbed his heart and he was unable to breath. His eyes stung with tears. The brown haired young girl stood up and walked away not even noticing who was staring at her.

Riku walked to the beach and stood there staring at the distance. He still looked shocked from who he saw.

He remembered very clearly what he did to her; everything he did to Athena. He remembered exactly how he broke her heart. He stopped talking to her and they blocked each other's numbers. After this he finally realised how wrong he was and what he did was wrong. He regretted everything he said to her.

Riku broke up with his girlfriend 2 weeks after he stopped talking to Athena. The reason was because he realised that he kept thinking about Athena. He thought about her green eyes which sparkled like emeralds, her weird moments, her funny jokes and so much more. Riku finally realised that his feelings for her was taking over his heart again.

"It's been 4 years. I'm 23 and she's 21. At least I've matured but I don't think she'll forgive me so easily." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Awwwww... Please comment and thanks for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 4: Breakfast**_

Athena got home and opened the door. It was quiet and she predicted everyone was still asleep. She ran upstairs and went into her room. The brown haired young woman noticed her boyfriend still sleeping peacefully. She walked up to him and smiled softly. She kissed his lips gently and stroked his hair.

The green eyed woman decided to unpack her and her boyfriend's things. This took her 15 minutes as she separated everything and organised it into the enormous wardrobe. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. She walked into the bathroom and took a relaxing yet refreshing shower. Athena got changed into a white tank top tucked into a royal blue high low skirt with white wedge flip flops. She left her hair out to dry by itself.

* * *

><p>Athena walked downstairs with her phone and checked the time; it was only 6:30am. Then a sweet smile graced her lips as she knew what to do to pass time. She called up her dad.<p>

"_Hello?" _Her father Laguna Loire picked up the phone after 3 rings.

"Hi Dad!" She giggled.

"_Oh, Athena! How are you?" _He asked and she knew he was smiling.

"I'm fine Dad, how are you?" Athena replied.

"_When did you get to Destiny Islands?" _Laguna questioned.

"I got here last night. Sorry for not calling you but I was so sleepy." She apologised.

"_Don't worry about it, honey." _The brown haired girl smiled at this.

"Dad, I still feel bad for leaving you alone like this. You gonna be okay?"

"_Athena! I will be fine. I'm a grown man and I can look after myself. Zack is here too. I'll be okay." _ Laguna reassured her daughter.

"Oh Dad, Destiny Islands is so beautiful. Someday I'll take you here. You will love it!" She exclaimed excitedly and he chuckled over the phone.

"_You love it more than Radiant Garden?" _She shook her head.

"No, Radiant Garden is home. Nothing is better than home." Athena started. They started talking and talking and it lasted 2 hours! They spoke about the past; how when Athena was 17 she would wake up so late and now she woke up so early. Laguna even stated how his daughter talked so much like her brother Zack and her late mother Raine. He added how she was not as quiet as her brothers, Cloud and Leon. She asked about her lovely ginger 5 year old cat Lucy and her 4 2 month old kittens, Simba, Tiger, Oscar and Lulu.

Athena stood up whilst stretching like a lazy cat. She checked the time and it was 8:30. The emerald eyed young woman got an idea. She walked into the kitchen and found an apron. She had a big grin on her face as she plaited her hair into a side plait. She loved to cook; it was her hobby and passion. The 21 year old got all her culinary skills from her mother who was a chef. Athena decided to make breakfast.

The young woman got all her ingredients out; bread, butter, eggs, baked beans, flour and milk. She also got out all the equipment which was a mission because she had to climb up on the counter to get the stuff.

Athena put her music on in a bowl which sounded like the music was playing on a speaker. The song that came up was Rude by MAGIC!

As she started to prepare breakfast she started singing. She got everything ready. Her voice got louder and louder as she got into the song.

Her friends upstairs started to wake up from the smell of food cooking and the sound of their friend's voice; they knew exactly who it was. They got out of bed and freshened up. Terra woke up with a big smile on his face.

The next song came on which was Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia. Athena took the frying pan and fish slice and served up the plates on the table. After around 5 minutes, everything was done but the pancakes.

The next song which came on, the girls smiled at this. Athena was very into her Disney songs because it was part of her childhood. Each film taught her life lessons. She started singing When Will My Life Begin from Tangled. They all loved Athena's voice because it sounded so sweet and harmonious.

The brown haired teen got some flour on her cheeks and arms which she wasn't really aware of. Her friends went down the stairs and watched her from outside the kitchen.

Then one of Athena's favourite songs came on; Let it Go by Demi Lovato. She sang along and flipped the pancakes. As they cooked the young adult got out fruits and chopped them up quickly yet carefully. The brown haired 21 year old got out Nutella and golden maple syrup and placed them on the table. She also got apple, orange, pineapple and tropical juice and milk and placed them on the table. The green eyed female also separated her sliced fruits, put them in bowls and placed them on the table too.

They watched her cook so quickly and effortlessly not letting anything burn or overcook and were amazed. Athena was able to do this because she would always cook whenever family would visit especially for her 6 little nieces and 5 little nephews.

Everything was done and Athena took off her apron. She also took out her hairband and ran her fingers through her hair like Elsa in Frozen whilst singing Let It Go.

_Standing, frozen, in the life I've chosen,_

_You won't find me, the past is so behind me,_

_Buried in the snow…_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore…_

Her friends walked into the room with big smiles as they joined in singing the last bit of the song. Athena smiled widely and brightly as she saw her friends.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Turn my back and slam the door,_

_And here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..._

When they finished singing, they all clapped for each other. They all walked to the dining table and were so amazed at what their lovely friend prepared and cooked for them by herself. They sat down and smiled at the chef. She looked around with a soft gaze whilst fluttering her eyelashes.

"You cooked all this…" Roxas trailed off.

"It was nothing really. I'm used to it; cooking for my nieces, nephews, brothers, sister-in-laws and dad." Athena blushed.

"Everything looks so delicious!" Xion exclaimed.

"I'm starving!" Hayner stated.

"Let's dig in!" Axel shouted enthusiastically.

They all started eating and Athena watched them all whilst smiling. It was just like how she ate with her family. Then she realised something; this was her family. They all treated her like family and loved her very much; from day 1. Their love and affection became stronger when they found out her mother died from cancer on her 17th birthday.

Athena ate her breakfast and they all started talking about what they were gonna do that day. After this they started cracking up jokes and talking about how they met. The brown haired young woman was such a quiet and shy girl who looked very troubled when they met her. But she got out of her shell and transformed into someone so happy and bright.

The green eyed 21 year old got her phone out and put it on the counter facing towards the group. She put it on a time lapse and it took a picture of the group.

They finished their breakfast and Athena stood up.

"I'll do the dishes." Her friends glared at her and she gulped.

"No way!" They said in unison and she giggled nervously. Terra stood up and walked up to her. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her to sit down. She huffed and sat down.

"You are **NOT** washing the dishes, Cupcake." She blushed at the nickname which was a sign of affection.

"Yeah Cupcake, you've cooked us all breakfast. Get some rest." Demyx stated.

"Alright, alright, I surrender." Athena held up her hand in surrender.

"Good!" They all exclaimed and she grinned goofily.

The 9 friends stood up and cleared up. Vanitas decided to wash the dishes and the other dried and put the things away. They all finished up within 10 minutes and Athena decided to get changed again for their day out.

* * *

><p>She got changed into a white vest top and bright red jeans with red and white Adidas high tops. She put some foundation, concealer, mascara and dark red lipstick on. The brown haired 21 year old wore all her piercings in. On her left wrist she wore a pink wristband which said best friend; her other best friends had the same but different colours. On her right wrist she bracelet with a heart locket with her and her brothers picture in it when they were little. She also wore a heart locket with 'Daughter' on it and a picture of her, her dad and mother in it.<p>

Aqua walked in and wanted to straighten her best friend's hair. Athena curled her blue haired best friend's hair too. They did Xion's makeup and picked out an outfit for her too. Athena wore her red ray bans on.

They went downstairs and met up with the guys. The 10 best friends got out of the house and stared at the ocean in the distance.

* * *

><p>What an interesting and fun breakfast and morning so far! Please comment and thanks for reading! :D<p>

~Parisa


	5. Chapter 5:Old Love and Enemies…

Some characters are OOC in this story; so I am so sorry!

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 5: Old Love and Enemies…**_

The group got to the beach and Athena pointed at the play island.

"We should go there; it used to be a play island for little kids to play on. Now it's a place for people to just relax." She said.

"Good idea, Cupcake!" Roxas exclaimed. They saw boats and split into 3 groups; Terra, Athena and Vanitas, Ventus, Aqua and Hayner and Roxas, Xion, Demyx and Axel.

* * *

><p>Athena stared into the crystal clear water and saw the colourful fish swimming in the water. She got out her camera and took pictures of the fish, scenery and her friends.<p>

Within 10 minutes, they got to the play island. The friends tied their boats and walked onto the island. The green eyed girl took her sunglasses off and put them in her pocket. She looked around and was amazed at the beauty of the island.

"Hey Athena, look!" Hayner tapped her shoulder and pointed at a mini island with a tree on it connected by a bridge.

"Woah, that looks cool." She said.

"Hey should we race?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah we totally should!" Demyx agreed. All the guys were in and so was Athena. Xion and Aqua decided to walk because they wore wedges.

"Ready? GO!" They all shouted and ran towards the little island. They jumped onto the little shack whilst Demyx and Axel fell off which was funny. Terra and Athena got to the tree first and cheered. The others got to the tree too and Xion and Aqua were still walking towards the little shack. They heard something and turned to their boats.

There was a group who got off a few boats with 13 people. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Tidus, Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Neku, Seifer, Rai and Shiki. They all stared at the 2 girls and Seifer smirked at Xion in a perverted way. Aqua glared daggers at him and the dark haired young woman looked scared. The blue haired woman dragged her friend away.

They fast walked towards the little shack and Aqua helped Xion up and then vice versa. The 12 friends looked at each other. Then they looked over at the Paopu Fruit tree and gasped; that was their spot.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked in a disgusted way.

"Tourists." Zexion said through his teeth. "Look at them; they think they own the islands."

Aqua and Xion came running and called out. They all turned to them looking a little curious.

"What's wrong, girls?" Demyx asked.

"There's another group of people on the beach; like 12 friends." Xion said.

"Woah, that's great! We should say hello!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right come on, let's go." Roxas led the group and they turned to Athena who was taking her shoe off.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I just got sand in my shoes." She said and they walked away.

The group of 9 jumped off the little shack and met with the 12 friends. Vanitas smirked when he saw his little cousin. He stepped forward.

"Hello Sora." He mumbled and Sora rushed to his cousin. The brown haired boy's friends were shocked at this.

"Hi Vanitas! How's it going?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing much; just here on holiday for like 3 months." Vanitas replied and Sora turned to his friends.

"This is Vanitas, my cousin from Radiant Garden." He said with a grin. His friends started introducing themselves and so did the others. They got along quite well but Seifer, Zexion, Rai and Saix weren't very fond of them for some reason. The others didn't say anything about Rai or Seifer who used to live in Radiant Garden.

"Wait we have 1 more." Demyx said and turned up to the Paopu tree fruit island. "Cupcake, come and meet our new friends!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" She ran and stopped as she got to the middle of the bridge. She stared down at the friends and her eyes widened.

Riku was standing right there. He looked as handsome and gorgeous as ever. He wore a white vest, sleeveless jean jacket and blue jeans with white Nike Air Forces. He stared at her with the same expression; shocked. Now he clearly saw her new beauty.

'Wow, she's grown up; she looks so beautiful. She lost so much weight too, yet still curvy.' He thought. The young woman lost weight but didn't lose her assets like her big round butt(not too big) and big breasts.

She thought the same, he looked very handsome and more mature than before. She blinked and pushed the extreme feelings away and swallowed it up. Her slight frown turned to a big grin. He smiled softly and sighed with faint pink cheeks.

Saix, Zexion, Rai and definitely Seifer looked at Riku with glares; they knew exactly who this was. They hated her so much, they thought she was a slutty bitch and persuaded Riku not to go out with a girl like her. Seifer and Rai hated her because they knew her from before in Radiant Garden. They used to bully her when they were around 7 and her brother Zack beat them up. Kairi, Selphie, Larxene and Shiki also knew who the girl was and didn't really like her because they thought she wasn't good enough for Riku.

Athena waved at the group of friends with a little giggle.

"Hello, guys!" She exclaimed and took a step forward by accident. "Woah…" She tried to keep her balance and fell off. The friend's eyes widened but Axel wasn't looking.

Athena fell onto Axel's back and he shrieked whilst falling flat onto floor. He lifted his head and spat out sand. The other laughed a little at this. The brown haired girl rubbed his gently.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "But can I do it again?"

"No I want to try it; looks fun, especially crushing Axel." Roxas smirked.

"I wanna go after!" Xion giggled.

"Nah, shotgun-" Ven began.

"Nu-uh, I'm doing it next." Demyx interrupted.

"Wait, no fucking way! You're all gonna break all my bones!" Axel exclaimed and they laughed.

"Aw guys, give him a break. He must be used to this with his little brothers and sisters constantly wrestling him." Aqua stated with a laugh and the green eyed 21 year old got off Axel's back.

"Thank you, Aqua!" Axel said and the others laughed.

Athena bent down and held out her hand for Axel. He took her hand and she pulled him up. The brown haired adult turned to the others.

"My name's Athena, nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"Why look who we have here?" Seifer smirked as he took a step forward. "Athena Elizabeth Loire."

Athena's face turned serious as she stepped up to him. She crossed her arms and looked up at him with a smirk too.

"Seifer Almasy, last time I saw you and Rai, you guys were crying on the floor beaten up." The rest gasped at this; she beat them.

"Your brother beat us up y'know and we were only 8 and he was 12 y'know!" The others stared at the young woman. How could Zack beat up those kids? She rolled her eyes whilst placing her hand on her hip.

"Maybe because **YOU** guys bullied me and beat me up when I was only 6. Then when I was about to tell the teacher you threatened me and said you'd beat me up extra if I did. Hm what's worse? 8 year olds getting beaten up by a 12 year old or 2 8 year old boys beaten up a 6 year old girl?"

They all gasped at this very shocked and disgusted. Athena's best friends took a step forward but she raised her arm to stop them.

"But that was 15 years ago. I hope that both of you have learnt your lesson from getting beaten up and excluded. We were only kids, though. So I'll let it go." She shrugged.

She held out her hand to Seifer for a handshake. He stared at the hand and glared up at her. Athena waited for a handshake but never got one. The brown haired 21 year old sighed.

"Fine, don't accept the peace. Just remember that I'm the bigger person here because that happened 15 years ago and I've forgiven you both easily yet I was the one who got beaten up." She looked up at them with one of the scariest glares ever; one that was matched to her eldest brother's Leon. "Just remember I'm gonna get you both back one day."

"Ooooh, what are you gonna do?" Seifer asked.

"For your information I know 3 types of self-defence; Karate, Kickboxing and Boxing. I've got a black belt in Karate and I'm not afraid to use my strength against you if I have to. If you want I can show you what I got." Athena muttered whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Heheheh, I don't think that's really necessary, Athena." Ventus laughed nervously.

"Hey you guys wanna hang out with us?" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh great idea…ummm…sorry I didn't catch your name. But I know you're Vani's cousin." Athena smiled.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you Athena. I've heard lots about you from Vanitas." She shook his head; this boy was really nice.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. Oh I hope it's good things he said about me." She glanced at the boy who smirked at her.

"Yeah don't worry. He just said how awesome and strong you are." Sora said.

"Aw, Vanitas, how sweet!" Athena wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. He started rustling her hair hard.

* * *

><p>They all walked up the stairs around the tree. Athena got to meet the others and noticed that most of them weren't really fond of her. She knew the reason why; because they knew her because of the boy she loved.<p>

"Hey…" She heard his voice and turned to him. He walked up to her and they walked together.

"Hi…" She trailed off and they were quiet. It was a really awkward silence growing between them.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She mumbled.

"It's been 4 years, huh?" Riku stared at her but she avoided eye contact with him. Her heart was squeezing in her chest.

"Yeah, it has." Athena said nonchalantly.

They got to the treehouse and the brown haired young woman ran over to Terra. She sat next to him and Demyx sat next to her. The brown haired young man wrapped his arm around her waist and she held his hand.

Riku watched with wide eyes as they filled with tears. It was like a knife was stabbed in and out of his heart. He never felt so heartbroken in his life. He realised that after these years, all this time he was in love with her. And now, she's found someone else. Now he felt the pain she felt 4 years ago…

* * *

><p>Oh dear…Comment and thanks for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 6: Mission **_

They all sat in a massive circle and Athena suggested a little ice breaker activity. The other group had to ask one person from the other group questions to get to know them better. The last was the brown haired female.

"What's your favourite ice cream?" Tidus asked and she smiled.

"Well I'm stuck between 2; Sea Salt ice cream which originates from Radiant Garden and Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup." Athena answered.

"Oh everyone here loves Sea Salt ice cream!" Sora stated. "Have any of you got the WINNER stick?"

The group looked at each other and looked at the boy.

"We all have, Terra got it first when he was like…" Ventus trailed off.

"When I was 5 and these babies were 3." He smirked.

"Hey!" Athena, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Hayner yelled and the others laughed at this.

"Plus we don't need those WINNER sticks." Demyx said.

"Wait, why not?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Xion's grandfather invented the flavour and her dad is one of the CEO's of the company who makes Sea Salt ice cream." Roxas explained.

"So we get free Sea Salt ice cream anyway!" Axel stated.

"Athena, what languages, other than English, can you speak?" Namine asked curiously with a smile.

"I speak French, Japanese and Italian." Athena said proudly.

"Pffft, prove it." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Bet you're just chatting shit."

"Pardon? Pour votre information, je peux parler en Français. Mata, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu. E, finalmente posso parlare italiano troppo!" Athena grinned and the other stared at her like fishes. "Alright what I said was this. Excuse me? For your information, I can speak in French. Also, I can speak Japanese. And finally, I can speak Italian too." The brown haired 21 year old translated.

"That's incredible. Since when have you been learning those languages?" Neku asked.

"Oh I've been learning French since I was 8 and Italian and Japanese since I was 10." She answered.

"Quite a long time. I speak French too I've been learning since I was 10." He stated.

"Ah, tu peux parler Français? Il est très génial!" She said.

"Wow, you sound really fluent. I'm impressed." The ginger haired young man smiled.

"Thank you!" Athena smiled.

"I can speak a little Italian too!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Off Assassin's Creed 2?" Terra asked.

"Requiescat in pace." Rai said and Athena rolled her eyes.

"That's Latin not Italian." Vanitas stated.

"Vai a farti fottere!" Sora shouted without knowing the meaning. Athena choked up on some water when she heard the words.

"Athena, you okay?" Terra asked as he rubbed her back and she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She rubbed his head. "It's just that Sora, don't say that. '_Vai a farti fottere' _means go fuck yourself in Italian."

"Oooooh, I'm gonna tell your mommy what you said." Vanitas mocked with a laugh.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" He said.

"Can you sing?" Kairi asked with a smirk; she bet Athena couldn't sing at all and wanted to embarrass her.

"Um…." Athena blushed and gulped.

"Athena can sing." Demyx said. "Go on!"

"Yeah come on Athena. Sing one of the songs you sang in the morning!" Roxas suggested.

"Go Athena!" Axel exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I'll sing." She surrendered and cleared her throat.

"_Hey I heard you were a wild one,_

_Oooh,_

_If I took you home,_

_It'd be a home run,_

_Show me how you do,_

_I wanna shut down the club,_

_With you,_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones…" _

The other group stared at the girl; she could sing really well. Riku gulped; her voice was like honey. Her friends joined in singing the song. When they were finished, the others cheered and clapped for them.

"You guys should come to the party tonight." Kairi said.

"Party?" Xion asked.

"Yeah here at 9pm. It's gonna finish till late by the way." Tidus stated.

"Oh that sounds fun. We should totally go." Aqua agreed. "What do you say guys?"

"Yeah, we're in!" They all said.

The group spoke for 3 hours. Athena noticed that most of the group didn't really like her, Kairi, Selphie, Zexion and Saix. But for some reason the blue haired young man thought Athena looked faintly familiar. The brown haired 21 year old checked her phone which read 1:30pm.

"Guys, I'm gonna go and find a flower shop on Destiny Islands." Athena stated as she stood up.

"You want me to come with you?" Terra asked.

"No, I'm fine. If I get lost, I'll ask for directions." She replied.

"Why are you getting flowers?" Selphie questioned.

"I want to plant loads of flowers in our garden and get flowers for the house." She answered with a radiant cute smile. Riku gulped and felt his heart beat faster.

"You're such a girl sometimes." Her boyfriend smirked. The boys laughed at this joke knowing how their friend was like.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes? I **AM** a girl!" She exclaimed and they laughed even more.

"Yeah, a girl who loves video games like Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Tekken. A girl who loves sports more than shopping. A girl who beats people up." Axel stated.

"Well, I do have 3 older brothers who I've been raised with; it's male dominant influence. But there are so many girls who are like me. We can love the same things guys love." Athena spread her strong feminist wisdom.

"Yeah and we love that about you!" Demyx said.

"But you are unique Athena; very unique." Roxas smiled.

"Aw thank you, Roxy." She grinned and turned around. "I'll see you guys later!"

The brown haired young woman started running but as she ran, she turned and looked at Riku. She slowed down and walked out of the hut but she didn't take her eyes off him. Athena still couldn't believe it's been 4 years.

Riku looked up and turned his head to Athena. She stared at him like a peaceful Deer. The brown haired girl fluttered her eyelashes and he smiled softly at her. She gasped softly and ran off. He sighed at this; it was going to be a mission to try talking to her.

* * *

><p>It's like she's afraid of him; but she's only afraid she's gonna get hurt if she starts a friendship with him again. Please review and thanks for reading! Your reviews are very important to me!<p>

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers and Fun!

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 7: Flowers and Fun! **_

Athena took a boat and rowed to the main islands. She got off the sand and stretched. The young woman started walking and asked people where the nearest flower shop was. The people in Destiny Islands were so nice; not like Riku and some of his friends.

The brown haired 21 year old stood outside a large flower shop. The outside was so colourful with many different flowers; Athena felt like she was in a candy shop. She saw a young woman kneeled down on the flower sorting out the flowers. Her pink ribbon and brown braid made her instantly realise who it was.

"Aerith?" She asked enthusiastically. The girl stood up and turned around; it was Aerith! She wore a blue and white summer dress which brought out her bright green eyes.

"Athena!" The 27 year old woman exclaimed with happiness as she clasped her hands together. "I knew I was gonna meet you here!"

The older woman walked up to the younger woman and hugged her tightly. Athena returned the hug and Aerith pulled away.

"What are you doing here on Destiny Islands, Aerith?" She asked and Aerith hesitated for a minute.

"Ummm, my parents flower shop! I wanted to help out a little." The brown haired 21 year old tilted her head to the side but smiled.

"Oh yeah. Well I bet your fiancé misses you, huh?" Athena teased as she lightly elbowed her friend. Aerith turned as red as a rose at this.

"Well your brother has been texting me how much he's missed me for a week now." She said.

"Aww, that's soooo sweet!" The younger woman sighed dreamily. "I know how much Zack loves you; which is a lot."

"So Athena, what brings you to the flower shop?" Aerith asked curiously.

"I wanted to buy flowers for our garden." She answered.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Come in! You can meet my parents too, they've always wanted to meet you." Her future sister took her hand and led her into the shop.

Athena met Mr Gast Faremis Gainsborough and Mrs Ifalna Gainsborough. Aerith's mother couldn't stop saying how beautiful Athena was and how much like her mother she was. Her father also spoke to the young woman about the new flowers they got and went into more explanation on science. Athena couldn't understand a word but listened anyway. She bought so many flowers for the garden; roses, tulips, lavender, sunflowers, daisies, chrysanthemums and many more. They gave her a discount because as Mr Gast said, they were going to be family soon. Athena even stayed for lavender tea and cake.

Aerith helped her future younger sister-in-law with the bags and walked home. She asked her if she needed help planting them but Athena said it was okay.

* * *

><p>The green eyed 21 year old walked in and took most of the bags with gardening gloves and scissors into the large garden which was empty.<p>

She got started on the flowers which took quite a lot of time to cut with the scissors. She felt like she was burning in the sun but she was lucky because she put sun lotion on. The brown haired woman cut all the stalks off the flowers for the garden when her friends arrived.

"Hey Miss Gardener!" Axel shouted and she looked up at the group who was standing on the patio.

"Hiya, trouble!" Athena giggled.

Xion and Demyx walked out with jugs of ice cold orange juice and cups. Terra poured a cup and gave it to his girlfriend. She smiled at him and he pecked her lips. Athena drank the orange juice in big gulps. It was so refreshing in her throat. She dug out soil for the flowers and placed them into the soil. When she was done the green eyed woman wiped her face and soil got on her face.

Hayner got the water hose out and smirked at the boys. She walked up to Athena who looked up at him with a smile.

"Good job Hayner. The flowers look a little dry they need a bit of water." She said.

"I think you need some water first." He stated and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked and her eyes widened when the water hose was turned on. She screamed when cold water was sprayed on her. The brown haired 21 year old got up and started running. They all got out water guns and balloons and chased her around the garden. They all laughed as they got Athena wet with cold water.

Athena dried herself off with a towel and arranged the rest of the flowers into bouquets for the house. She put a bouquet in each room of the bungalow.

* * *

><p>The green eyed woman, Terra and Roxas made dinner. The boys watched and make notes as Athena explained. Xion took pictures of them and Aqua set the table. Athena danced to music in the kitchen whilst cooking. She said it was a habit she got from Zack whenever he cooked. They all made chicken and vegetable pasta bake.<p>

They all sat down and ate dinner. The group of friends were talking about the party on the play island that night. Everyone was so excited. They all joked that Demyx, Axel and Hayner would get so wasted. When they were done, Vanitas, Ventus, Demyx, Axel and Roxas did the dishes.

Everyone except for Aqua and Xion were sitting down in the sitting room relaxing. The 2 girls said they had a surprise and would take around an hour for the surprise to be ready. Terra's muscular arms were wrapped around Athena's waist and his face was buried in her neck.

"So guys, how are you finding Destiny Islands so far?" Ven asked.

"I like it; it's really exotic here." Demyx said.

"It's fucking boiling but I love it hot." Axel smiled and they laughed; the boy loved anything hot.

"It's nice here; different but nice." Roxas stated.

"Yeah I agree with Rox, but I find it pretty awesome to be honest." Vanitas added.

"I'd live here, going to beach all the time. That's amazing!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Destiny Islands is awesome, for a holiday that is. I'm just so used to Radiant Garden. What do you think, babe?" Terra asked.

"I'm loving it here; I could live here forever. But I wouldn't be able to; I'd miss Radiant Garden and everyone there." His girlfriend replied.

"I bet the little ones are missing their _Aunty Athena_." Hayner teased and Athena pouted; her pout was just so adorable because her cheeks looked so chubby. They all laughed and Terra pinched his girlfriend's cheeks.

"So cute!" He grinned and let go.

"I swear I feel so old when they call me Aunty. But what can I do? I am their Aunty." Athena shrugged.

"Most of your nephews and nieces call you Fifi; which is really cute." Roxas pointed out.

"Surprise; cookies and ice cream!" Aqua and Xion exclaimed in unison. They all cheered and Athena sat up like an excited child. The brown haired young woman was about to pick up a cookie but her dark haired best friend smacked her hand lightly. Her friends laughed at this.

"Not yet Athena; they're just out of the oven." She warned and Athena pouted again.

"Aw…" She rubbed her hand. Terra took her hand and kissed it softly. The green eyed young woman blushed and smiled at him. They waited for the cookies to cool a little and ate dessert.

* * *

><p>Next chapter; the party!<p>

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: A start

_'Giang Tien' _she doesn't have the grey eyes of Athena as she has green eyes from her father Laguna Loire. But like Athena the Greek goddess, she is very strong and wise.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summer Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 8: A start**_

The brown haired 21 year old got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. She wore a towel around her hair and a white short dressing gown. Athena sat on the bed and started painting her nails on her fingers and toes a plum colour. She waited 10 minutes and they were completely dry.

She removed the towel off her head and dried it a little bit more. Athena brushed her hair and her blue haired friend walked into the room.

"Hey Athena." She greeted and the said girl turned to her friend.

"Hiya, Aqua!" Athena smiled.

"Are you ready for me to do your hair and makeup?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I just brushed my hair." The green eyed adult answered.

"Alright." Aqua took her hair and combed it. She loved doing Athena's hair because it was long and thick, but not too thick. It looked lovely when it was wavy and when she straightened her hair it was soft and silky. The 23 year old plaited her friend's hair into a side fishtail braid. She also left her fringe and a few strands of hair out to frame her face. Whilst doing her hair, Aqua and Athena started talking about girly things like outfits and hair.

The blue haired 23 year old started doing her best friend's makeup. She put some foundation and concealer on first and worked on the eyes. Aqua did perfect thin winged eyeliner. She also added a bit of mascara on. Finally her friend put plum lipstick on.

The blue haired young woman turned her friend to the woman. She gasped slightly and fluttered her eyelashes as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Wow…thank you Aqua." Athena mumbled.

"No need to thank me, Athena." Aqua smiled. "Alright, you get changed cuz you're the only one to get changed now."

"Everyone's waiting for me?" She asked with wide eyes.

"It's only 8:45 so it's okay." Aqua got up and exited the room.

Athena stood up and put her underwear on. She got her outfit and wore it. She wore a black lace crop top; plum pleated maxi skirt and a pair of black block wedges. She also wore a simple crystal earrings and necklace set. She put some perfume and body lotion on. She got her purple clutch bag with her phone, lipstick and tissues in it.

* * *

><p>She got out of her room and walked down the stairs. She met up with the group who was standing outside. They all complimented her and Terra smirked at her.<p>

"You look so beautiful, Athena." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh I just got a text from Tidus. He said this party was his girlfriend's birthday party. But she doesn't mind if you didn't get presents, cuz we just came." Roxas said.

Athena rushed into the house and took 15 minutes. When she came out, she had a lovely bouquet of flowers with pink and red roses, pink chrysanthemums, lavender, tulips and vanilla flowers. They were leftovers from. In a gift bag, she had a box of chocolates and a cute necklace set which belonged to her.

"There, I love giving gifts!" She exclaimed.

"You're too sweet, Athena." Terra said as he held her hand and they walked together.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. Don't worry sweetie." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

They all walked towards the beach and took boats to the play island.

* * *

><p>As they got to the play island, all their eyes widened. There was a big party and so many people there; lights everywhere, lasers, DJ, food and drinks. They got off their boats and recognised Tidus who walked up to them. There was a girl with short brown hair up to her shoulders and heterochromia eyes, blue and green. She was fair and had rosy cheeks; so beautiful.<p>

"Hey guys, this is Yuna." Tidus introduced her.

"Hi Yuna, happy birthday!" They all said and she blushed.

"Oh thank you, guys." Yuna grinned.

"Yuna," Athena walked up to her. "My name is Athena. I got you presents."

"Oh you didn't have to." She shook her head but so did the green eyed young woman.

"No, I just wanted to." She gave her the bouquet and gift bag.

"Aw these are beautiful, thank you. Did you make this bouquet?" Athena nodded and Yuna hugged her. She returned the hug and they kissed each other's cheeks.

The group of 10 walked together and everyone turned to them. The boys stared at Athena with smiles, winks and waves. She smiled and waved back.

They met with the friends they met in the morning. Selphie, Kairi and Larxene stared at Athena and looked at her up and down.

"Oh wow Athena, your outfit is simple yet so pretty. I love it!" Shiki said and Namine nodded.

"Thank you, Shiki. All of you look amazing tonight." Athena said.

They all started chatting and the brown haired young woman looked around. Riku wasn't anywhere in sight. She instantly realised what she was doing. She shook her head.

'What am I doing? I can't be thinking about him. I…don't care about him, where he is or who he's with.' She thought.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." The green eyed teen said.

"Looks like Athena's gonna get drunk first." Axel joked and she flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"No way, you are!" She exclaimed whilst sticking her tongue out at him.

Athena walked off from the group to find drinks. Boys walked up to her and started talking to her. She spoke to them too and introduced herself. They complimented her and she blushed whilst thanking them. So many boys thought she looked amazing and thought she was so nice.

"Do you trust her?" Saix asked the brown haired 23 year old boy who turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Terra asked.

"Do you trust your girlfriend walking around with boys talking to her like that?" Zexion asked and Athena's boyfriend smiled.

"I don't care if guys walk up to her and talk to her. It happens in Radiant Garden too. I trust Athena because I've known her for 3 years and we've been together for that long. I'm sorry but you guys have just met her, so you shouldn't judge her so quickly." Terra explained.

Riku walked through the crowds and the girl he loved caught his eye as he stood near her. He stared at her and felt goose bumps. His cheeks turned a faint red as he stared at Athena; her smile, her clothes, her body…her everything. She wasn't showing much skin yet she looked so beautiful.

They walked to a table with all the drinks. Their hands touched each other on the ladle for the punch. Athena turned to Riku who stared at her. She pulled her hand back instantly and looked down without emotion. The silver haired 23 year old sighed sadly at this.

"Hey, Athena." He murmured.

"Hi, Riku…" She replied and they poured a cup of punch but 2 different ones. When they were finished, they turned to each other and they looked up. He was giving his cup to her and she was giving her cup to him. He stared into her eyes and she stared back.

'No, stop staring into his eyes Athena! You can't fall for that! I bet he's just wants me to fall for him so he can have sex with me!' She thought as she furrowed her eyebrows together and grinded her teeth together. The cyan eyed young man saw this and blinked slowly.

'She looks really pissed off. What is in her mind? Oh I bet she's pissed at me, about everything I did 4 years ago. But that was a long time ago. What if she thinks I haven't changed? She probably still thinks I'm the guy who has sex with every girl he sees like before. I need to let her know I'm not that guy anymore, but how?' He wondered but she broke his trail of thought.

"Um, here. You take this punch; it has pineapple and lemon pieces in it." She said as she gave him her cup and he gave her his cup.

"Oh, thanks. You don't like pineapple or lemon?" Riku asked curiously and she shook her head.

"No. Personally I love pineapple but I can't have it, I can't have lemon either. It's just the fruit I can't have. I can't have pineapple juice but lemon juice in food is okay." She explained.

"How comes?" He questioned and she looked up at him.

"You really want to know?" She asked. "You'd usually not care about this stuff."

"Well doesn't hurt to ask, right?" He shrugged.

"Okay then…" She trailed off. "I can't have lemon or pineapple because when I do, my throat and tongue itches and burns."

"Have you tried drinking loads of water?" She nodded at this.

"Yeah like 2-3 cups. But the itching and burning lasts for like 4-5 hours." Athena stated.

"It's a shame; you're missing out on pineapples. You get the sweetest on Destiny Islands too." Riku said with a smirk as he picked a pineapple from his punch and ate it. He chewed it right in front of her, savouring the taste. "Mmmmmm." She stared at him with a cringe and gulped; she wanted pineapples.

"Yeah, rub it in my face." She pouted. He picked up a lemon as a joke.

"You want me to rub a lemon on your face?" He asked.

"Omg, no man." He laughed at this and she couldn't help but smile. Riku was still funny and knew how to make her smile. But her smile dropped and he stopped laughing.

"Athena, look about what happened before-" She cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Athena said as she turned her back on him.

"But when can I talk to you?" He questioned quite impatiently.

"Not here. There are too many people and I don't want to cause a scene at Yuna's birthday. Come and see me at 10 and we'll talk about it." She stated.

"Where?"

"You'll have to find me." She smiled in her mind. This was a test. If he couldn't find her and leave her, then she'll know he doesn't care.

"Riku!" A few girls called out and that was her queue to leave. She walked away and didn't turn around. But he kept on staring at her.

'Well at least this is a start.' Riku thought.

* * *

><p>Aw that's cute. Review and thanks for reading! :D<p>

~Parisa


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

'_**CirciFox81314**__**' **_this chapter shows the flaws of Athena which is; short temper, being stubborn, a bit violent and self-harming.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summer Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 9: Forgiveness **_

Athena walked up to her big group of friends who were joined by Yuna and Tidus. The birthday girl and green eyed 21 year old started talking to each other. They properly introduced themselves and got along so well. Yuna was so friendly and gentle.

Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars came on and Ven, Vanitas, Terra, Demyx, Axel, Hayner and Roxas looked at each other with smiles. They started dancing to the chorus and the others cheered on.

A drunken idiotic teenager ran straight into Athena. He pushed himself on to her and she fell back onto the sand. He stepped onto her skirt and it ripped and his hands were on her breasts. Her eyes widened and she gulped. But her green eyes flashed with rage and everyone was gonna see her very short temper.

Everyone turned to them and Seifer, Rai, Zexion, Larxene and Saix smirked at this whilst snickering. Riku turned to them with a deadly glare which made them stop.

Athena pushed the boy so hard he stood up and she stood up as well. His hands were still on her breasts and he squeezed them.

"You've got big ones!" He grinned.

Athena grabbed him by the collar and punched his face extremely hard. It was so hard that he got a black eye, a bruise and his nose started bleeding.

"You bitch, you punch like a guy!" He exclaimed.

"You fucking bastard. Who the fuck do you think you are, sexist dumbass?" She kicked his balls hard. He shrieked and held them as he fell onto his knees. "Yeah, my heels are bigger than your dick!" She smirked stubbornly.

They all gasped as they watched on; they did not wanna mess with her.

"Whore!" She got even angrier and karate kicked his stomach.

"I am not a whore. I am standing up for myself yet you are calling me such things. Do you even know what whore means, stupid kid!" She growled. "Now go home or so help me I'll hit you so hard, your ancestor's will get dizzy."

The crowd laughed at this; they knew it was a quote from Mulan. He got up and growled. The teenager grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up whilst strangling her throat very tightly.

"I'll teach you to humiliate me in front of all these people you worthless piece of shit." The teen used both his hands to strangle her. She couldn't breathe at all and her sight became blurry. She felt lightheaded and her toes and fingers went numb.

"Athena!" Terra, Riku and Vanitas yelled. The other gasped at this. The silver haired young man ran towards the teen and punched his back so hard that he let go of the girl he was strangling.

Athena fell onto the sand and Terra and Vanitas rushed near her.

"Lizz, you okay?" Terra asked. Her dark haired ex-boyfriend rubbed her back as she tried to get her breathing rhythm back.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Riku shouted as he beat the boy up and humiliated him by kicking him out of the party. Athena watched on as he stood up for her and protected her.

All her friends crowded around her and asked if she was okay. She placed her hand on her head with a face of pain and tears fell down her head.

"Athena, what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"My head…" She whispered.

"It's those headaches, Athena. I'll get a cup of water." Roxas said and went to go get a cup of water. He came back and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Your dress…" Namine murmured and she looked up at the blonde haired 21 year old.

"Don't worry." Athena picked up a sharp rock beside her and cut her maxi skirt into a hem skirt.

"Wow, your outfit still looks so nice." Shiki stated.

"Thank you." The brunette 21 year old smiled and her boyfriend helped her stand up. "I'm gonna go somewhere quiet so I can relax." The others nodded and she walked off.

* * *

><p>Athena walked towards the seaside shack and walked through. She opened the door at the other side and found a little area where there were no people at the back of island. She walked around and climbed the trees and found a small tree hut at the very top of the island. Thankfully there was a ladder she could climb.<p>

She found a box of matches on the floor. The brunette young woman lit up the many candle lamps around the treehouse for light.

Athena gasped as she noticed the view of the other side of the island where the party was. It looked so beautiful. There was barely a roof over her head but she loved it because she could see the stars and moon. The green eyed young woman sat on the floor and drank her water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her hear beat returned to the normal pace.

After 25 minutes of relaxing, Athena heard something. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to see Riku climbing the ladder.

"Riku?" She squeaked and he got into the treehouse with a plastic plate in his hand.

"Athena, how you feeling?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"A little better but the headache is still there." She replied. "Thanks for asking."

Riku placed his hand on her forehead and rubbed it. Her cheeks turned red and warm from the contact.

"You'll be okay, Athena." He mumbled and she smiled.

"Thanks for standing up for me and kicking that idiot out of the party." The brown haired 21 year old fluttered her eyelashes.

"No worries, anything to protect you, Athena." He stated and she blushed at this. "So um, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." He mumbled.

"Do you even know what you did to me?" She questioned seriously. Her heart felt like there was a knife slicing through it.

"I said all those bad stuff about your family and your looks. Athena, I was angry at you for no reason." The brown haired young woman shook her head.

"You still don't understand, Riku." She raised her voice as she looked up at him. "You hurt me, you broke my heart and you broke me as a person."

Athena looked down and breathed heavily as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It might have been 4 years ago and we might have been only _'kids'_, but you were 19. You should have been more mature and emotionally responsible than that. You could get any girl whilst I was insecure from 2 failed relationships. You played and toyed with me like a puppet. You had fun didn't you?" She growled.

"No…" He mumbled.

"I loved you, Riku, on a whole different level. When you were ill I would get so worried about you. You were always on my mind. I could feel my heart beat faster whenever we spoke. When you '_liked'_ me I couldn't stop smiling every day. It was the happiest moments in my life after my mum died, but it was all fake." She gripped onto her skirt and she breathed quickly.

"Athena…" Riku placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You didn't even know what condition I was in when you decided to be a dick, did you? I went to the doctors and my doctor told me that my severe headaches, vomiting and body aches are caused by stress, depression and tension. Riku, it became worse when you started being a fucking asshole to me, when you argued with me. I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't give a shit." Athena explained.

She looked up at him; his eyes were wide and he gulped. The silver haired 23 year old was trembling as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Riku, it was a good thing we stopped talking; because if we continued, my condition would have gotten worse." She held his hand and put it on her left arm. He looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. "Look what I did to myself after we stopped talking. You hurt me so much and I had problems at home. I cut myself again and again with a knife."

He gasped as he saw the scars on her arm. They were visible and still haven't faded.

"It's been 4 years and the scars have healed but they haven't faded. These cuts are still there and they remind me every day, what I went through. The pain, it felt good. But it was nothing compared to the heartache you put me through. I fucking starved myself every day to lose weight because you called me fat." She placed her hand on her belly.

"I was angry and a fool." He whispered; the pain and guilt in his heart was indescribable.

"Words are more powerful than you think." She hissed.

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her so tightly. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" He kept on repeating over and over again till his voice went hoarse and he squeaked.

Athena closed her eyes and felt her heart sink at this; Riku really meant this apology. She returned the hug and kissed his cheek softly whilst hushing him.

"Don't you remember what I said to you? I will always forgive you no matter how much you hurt me." She mumbled. "But you do know you have to earn my trust again." He pulled away from her which she didn't like; she loved his warmth. He held her hands and kissed them.

"I'll win your trust for sure and I'll show you how mature I've become." He promised and picked up the plastic plate next to him. "I got you a big slice of cake." He grinned widely.

Athena stared at the massive slice of chocolate cake with so much chocolate buttercream and frosting with sprinkles. She could feel her mouth go dry.

"That looks so good. Are you trying to fatten me up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and placed his finger on his lips.

"That's my little secret." He joked and winked at her. "Now come on, eat up."

"Ice cream, chocolate and cake are the only things I can't say no to." She took the plate of cake and started eating.

"Lindor…" Her cheeks turned bright red as Athena looked up to see Riku smiling. It was a nickname he called her because she loved Lindor and she was very sweet. "Even though you have a boyfriend, you're still my Lindor." She got a little nervous at the statement and changed the subject.

"So are you still going out with your girlfriend?" She asked and he sighed.

"I broke up with her after 2 weeks." He stated.

"No good in bed? Not pretty enough?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I had feelings for someone else. Well I still have feelings for her." He mumbled quietly.

"Ooooh, who is she?" Athena smirked whilst asking and elbowing him lightly.

"Pfft, as if I'm gonna tell you." He rolled his eyes. "You're just gonna have to find out…" Riku said as he stared at the girl he loved.

* * *

><p>Omg! That's pure sweet true love!<p>

~Parisa


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 10: Bonding**_

The 2 friends sat on the floor against the wall. Athena shivered from the cool breeze. Riku noticed this and took off his cardigan. He put it on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Riku." The green eyed young woman smiled cutely and he returned the smile with a warm one of his own.

"You're welcome." He murmured and wrapped an arm around her. "So how's the family?"

"Oh it's great, thanks." She replied.

"How's the family's business?" He asked.

"Successful as ever." She boasted with a smirk.

"What is your family business again?" She stared into his eyes; he really wanted to know more about her.

"Well, my dad wanted to start up a consultancy business. So the business specialises in fields like Sales, Marketing, Accounting, Media, Human Resources and IT. The great thing is that we have both internal and external consultants." She explained.

"That sounds pretty interesting. It's beneficial that you're dad's business isn't focused on just one thing. So does it work from Radiant Garden?" He questioned.

"Nah, we have offices in Twilight Town and Traverse Town. We're planning to open up offices on Destiny Islands." She answered.

"Sounds great!" He stated. "So you can work for your dad's company when you graduate to get experience."

"Nah, I wanna look for a job myself. I don't want to get things easy in life, just want to work hard and earn it." He stared at her and she smiled at him gently.

"How are your 2 nieces and nephews?" He asked curiously; the last time he heard of them was they were either walking or talking.

"They're okay. But I do have more nieces and nephews. Riley is 4, Leona is 3, Esme and Elijah are 1 and a half and they are Leon's kids. As for Cloud, he got Thomas is 4 and Lani is 3. Ellone had another daughter called Elyza who's 3." She named and his eyes widened.

"Woah, I only have 3 nephews who are triplets they're all 3 years old." Riku stated and she smirked.

"Uncle Riku, huh?" She elbowed him lightly and giggled.

"Actually they call me Riku. What do your nieces and nephews call you?" He asked and she gulped.

"Well Emily, Sera, Timothy and Matthew call me Aunty but the rest call me Fifi." She said and he smiled at her.

"That's cute." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, laugh it off." She huffed.

"Why would I laugh at it?" He questioned and she looked up at him. He didn't have a smirk on his face; he was mature now.

"I just thought it would be funny cuz…" She trailed off and gulped.

He smirked and poked her forehead.

"Still silly, huh?" She smiled at this. "Don't ever change. I know I wanted to change you, but don't change."

"I did change, I became stronger and wiser. I've grown up and I can do anything." His smirk became wider.

"You can't do ballet." He chuckled.

"I bet you can't either, mate." She said.

They started talking and had amazing funny conversations whilst the others had fun. They laughed so much together and they caught up on all the 4 years.

"So Terra's your boyfriend, huh?" He felt his heart squeeze and she nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah we were best friends before but he had this sweet soft spot for me. He would always stare at me with a smile and this look. He's given me so much." She placed her hand on her chest.

'I can give you so much more, Athena…' The silver haired 23 year old thought.

"You really love him." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I love him so much. 3 years; I think I found a keeper, huh?" She looked up at him. He stared into her bright green eyes and gulped. He could see the happiness and admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah I think you have. 3 years is a long time." He stated.

'But I've loved you for more.'

Athena stood up and stretched. She turned to him and held out her hand for him.

"Are you coming?" She asked with a grin and he nodded whilst taking her hand.

She pulled him up and he accidently tripped over her. Athena shrieked as she fell onto her back and he fell onto her. His head hit hers.

"Ouch!" They exclaimed in unison. She rubbed her forehead and they opened their eyes. Riku gulped and his cheeks turned hot and red as he realised that he was on top of her. His arms were on the floor on either side of her head as if pinning her.

The brown haired 21 year old started giggling at the fact they hit their heads. He smiled and started chuckling. Her giggling turned into laughter and he loved it; the sound of her laughing was so adorable yet harmonious.

"We're so silly!" She stated and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we are." He agreed and she blinked slowly like a cat showing affection.

She stared up into his eyes; Athena had never been this close to Riku. She examined the true colour of his eyes; a very bright cyan which twinkled like stars. They held so many emotions of happiness, shyness, love and affection. She felt like her heart was pounding. Little did she know the feeling for him that was deep in her heart was spreading like a disease.

Riku stared down into her eyes. They were a vibrant bright green and sparkled like emeralds glimmering in the light. He could read her like a book by staring into her eyes, joy, kindness, strength, courage, hope, love and a touch of anticipation. Riku's feelings for her grew even stronger in his heart.

They both felt at peace with each other. There was nothing to bother them, there was nothing to think about, no future to worry about. It was here and now.

He leaned closer to her whilst closing his eyes. Their breathing was steady, calm and slow. She felt her eyelids become heavier and closed her eyes.

The young adult leaned closer to her lips. He stopped, his lips were just less than a centimetre away from hers. His lips changed their destinations and kept his lips on her forehead. They felt like soft petals and were so cold on her warm head. She felt like she didn't want this to end. Riku placed a sweet delicate kiss on her forehead and pulled away.

He stood up and she opened her eyes. The young man smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Sorry for falling on you." He apologised and she giggled.

"You crushed me!" Athena joked and he huffed. "I thought I needed to go A&E."

"Haha, very funny." He pulled her up and she flicked his headed.

"I'm joking, man. It's banter; the way you used to do with me." She pointed out.

"Hey! I'm the King of Banter!" He said smugly and she poked his cheek.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that. I just knocked you off your throne, _'King'_." Athena ran away from him and he chased her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"Come get me!" The young woman exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p>She climbed off the ladder with him trying to get her. She was running and Riku ran after her.<p>

'Damn, she's fast!' He thought as he ran quicker but she picked up the pace. They laughed as they she ran away from him and he chased her.

"How old are we?!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"We're adults, but admit it, you're having fun!" She replied brightly.

Athena was right, Riku was having so much fun. With his friends he felt like he needed to always act cool and mature; but deep inside he wanted fun and adventure. He was a little jealous of Athena before as well as his best friend Sora; because they wouldn't listen to anyone, always followed their heart and had the time of their lives with no worry in the world. Riku felt like he hadn't smiled like this in such a very long time. When he spent time with Athena, it was so different. He wondered, why he didn't realise this before. If he did, then they would have been a couple.

The young adult never did this with her boyfriend. She didn't spend a lot of alone time with him; it was always with their friends. He would only take her out on special occasions or any odd day. Athena felt like spending time with just 1 person made her bond in a special way with that person. She loved spending this time with Riku like this; she had fun.

Little did they know that they were bonding so much in just one night. Little did they know that they're feelings for each other were in Athena's case growing and Riku's case getting stronger. Little did they know, the spark was there again.

* * *

><p>Awwwww; so cute, Athena and Riku! Please review and thank you for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	11. Chapter 11: Fun Night

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 11: Fun Night **_

Riku and Athena walked into the party with smiles and they saw the majority of people completely wasted. Vanitas walked up to her with a smile.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now, where the drinks at?" She exclaimed.

Roxas came with 2 Pina Coladas in his hand; 1 of which with no pineapple juice, but instead more rum and coconut. He gave that one to Athena and the other to Riku. They drank it and she sighed; she loved coconut.

"If you like Pina Coladas…!" Axel shouted.

"And getting caught in the rain!" The brown haired 21 year old ended the verse and the others laughed.

Demyx walked in with a Rum and Cola Cocktail in his hand and he drank it; it was his 4th one.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" He screamed.

"Why's the rum gone?!" Hayner and asked; he was drunk off rum too.

"WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE?!" Sora yelled and they all roared with laughter.

Terra walked in with a bottle of champagne in his hand. The 23 year old was really and utterly wasted off champagne; it was his 3rd bottle. Athena sighed and shook her head. Riku looked at her and then at her boyfriend.

"Dayum." He mumbled. "He's completely wasted." The silver haired adult commented. The green eyed 21 year old started laughing.

"He's funny when he's wasted." She stated and he looked at her.

"Are you tipsy?" Athena turned to him and stared up at him innocently.

"Yeah I think I am. Cuz Pina Colada has 3 parts Pineapple Juice I can't have it. So in here there's just…" She sipped some more and tasted the flavour trying to identify the ingredients. "White Rum, Coconut and Brown Sugar."

"Well that's understandable. I'll let you off on that one." Riku smirked.

"What are you; my father?" She asked.

"Yes, young lady!" He started laughing and she chuckled whilst lightly punching his gut. He faked an injury which made her laugh even more.

They got another drink and Athena was craving something fruity and exotic. She got a Sex on the Beach Cocktail and enjoyed it. Riku got a Woo Woo which was quite similar to his love's drink.

One of Athena's favourite songs came on and she squealed when it did; Bailando by Enrique Iglesias. Shiki threw a rose at her which she caught. The brown haired beauty put the rose in her hair and started dancing in the style of Flamenco. Someone else randomly gave her a fan which she used to.

They all watched her with wonder but Riku's eyes sparkled to see her dancing. The way she spun and her skirt would twirl. The way she would lift up her skirt a little, hit her feet on the sand and twirled around. The way she would hide her face behind the fan. The way she twisted her wrists and fanned herself. He felt his heart race and his breath hitch at his throat.

Roxas who wasn't that drunk like Terra joined her and started dancing too. They started dancing together in a Salsa type of dance. They laughed and danced in sync. The crowd loved it and they were cheering. Riku looked really impressed and clapped for them both, especially Athena. Terra on the other hand just stared at them both with this kind of jealousy in his eyes.

The blonde haired 21 year old walked away from her. She turned to Riku and held out her hand for him. Everyone stared at him and he stepped back.

"Come on Riku, I'll teach you." He stared at her and shook his head. "Please!" She slurred and he gave up. He took her hand and she pulled him.

"Woah!" He was about to trip but balanced. She showed him the moves which he picked up. They started dancing together and he spun her around vigorously. He was a bit scared she would vomit, but she was okay shockingly. The dance was exciting, vibrant and a little passionate. They stared into each other's eyes and Terra kept a very close eye.

The song ended and they stopped dancing in a freeze. Everyone cheered so much and clapped for the pair. She turned to him with a grin.

"See? You did it!" She said and he nodded. They both held hands and bowed.

Athena took Yuna's hand and they ran onto the stage. A song for both of them to sing came on; This is How We Do by Katy Perry. They sang and the everyone else joined.

The 2 girls got off the stage and joined their friends. The brown haired 21 year old looked for her boyfriend and when she saw him, she felt her heart at her throat. He was dancing with 2 girls with him; 1 at the back and the other in front. She sighed and looked down; he would never do that, no matter how drunk he was.

Riku saw this and looked at the girl he loved. He felt bad and a little annoyed at this. The silver haired 23 year old took her hand and pulled her near him.

Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd came on and they started dancing. She smiled at him and giggled. They started singing along with the song and suddenly the stereo and speakers switched off. But Riku and Athena continued singing. They sang the whole song and sounded so good together. Everyone turned to them and cheered on.

They turned to everyone who clapped and squealed. She turned to him with a grin. Her eyes sparkled and he returned the smile. They high fived each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of partying, they all decided to leave home. They all got to the seashore of the main islands and Terra, Ven, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Hayner and Vanitas passed out. The girls sighed at this. Xion dragged Axel and Roxas and Aqua carried Hayner and Demyx. Athena however carried Terra and Vanitas under her arms and had Ven on her back.<p>

They all went home and the girls put the boys to sleep in their bedrooms. The trio of young women went downstairs; they weren't very drunk just still a little tipsy.

Athena, Xion and Aqua prepared 2 glasses of water for each of them, a cup of hot coffee and some crackers and cheese; they knew how to avoid a hangover and did this all the time.

They sat down at the dining table and started drinking and eating.

"Fun party, huh?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, did you see Athena's moves?" Aqua mentioned and they all giggled.

"Yeah but I was having so much fun." The said girl stated.

"You know what I've noticed? When you met Riku you didn't really talk to him, but now it's like you guys are best friends!" The blue haired girl said and Athena looked down with pink cheeks.

"Guys…" She trailed off and they stared at her.

"What's wrong, Athena?" Xion asked curiously. The green eyed 21 year old looked up at them both; she looked so worried with her eyes sparkling. "There is something wrong…"

"I can't tell them upstairs or else…" She trailed off and gulped.

"Then tell us. We won't tell the guys, we promise. Right, Xion?" Aqua asked and the dark haired 21 year old agreed.

"Riku was the boy who…" She started to explain and their eyes flashed with anger. But then Athena told them about what happened in the treehouse. Her 2 best friends sighed and looked up at her.

"Well you did the right thing in forgiving him and not holding grudges." Aqua stated.

"But I still don't think he's the same boy who broke your heart. Riku seems really mature and understanding." Xion pointed out.

"Maybe he has changed. But I don't want to take any risks." Athena said. "I just need to spend some more time with him to really see how he's like. But thanks guys, I know I can talk to you lot about anything."

They smiled at her and nodded. The brown haired young woman checked the time which read 1:30am.

"Are you girls sleepy?" She asked.

"Not at all." The blue haired young adult said.

"Hey, should we watch a movie?" Xion asked and they agreed. She walked to a cupboard and took out a DVD. "Maleficent?"

"I haven't watched that film, I hate her." Athena stated.

"Oh my gosh you need to watch it! You'll love her after you watch this." Aqua said.

They all sat down and got popcorn. The trio of best friends started watching the film and enjoyed it. Athena loved the film and knew why Maleficent ended up evil. But she was a loving guardian for Aurora.

"Oh I love it! One of my favourite Disney films now!" The green eyed girl stated.

"Yeah, it's a lovely film!" Xion agreed.

The girls decided to go to bed. Athena got changed into her polka dot pyjamas. She did her hands in braids and got into bed. She got all comfortable and fell asleep.

Wow! They all had a lot of fun! Thanks for reading and please review.

~Parisa


	12. Chapter 12: Love

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 12: Love?**_

Athena woke up at 6am and felt Terra's arms around her. She turned to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The water, coffee and crackers helped her and she didn't have a hangover.

She brushed her teeth and got changed into a vest top, shorts and running shoes. The brown haired adult did her hair in low pigtails. Athena got her things and got out of the house. She put her headphones in and started jogging.

* * *

><p>As she jogged, she noticed Riku walking the path to the beach. She took her headphones off and paused her music. Athena grinned and sprinted to him. She flicked his head and ran backwards. He looked up at her and smirked.<p>

"Hey you!" He exclaimed and chased her. The young woman giggled and ran really fast towards the beach.

Riku ran after her extremely fast and jumped onto her.

"Woah!" She fell flat face first on the sand and rolled so she was on top of him. The green eyed 21 year old stuffed sand in his mouth and got off him. He spat out the sand and pushed her into the shallow water. Athena stood up and splashed water onto him.

"Cheeky, much?!" He asked and chased her. She ran and he splashed more water on her. They ran further out to the ocean. Athena kicked water onto him and they played tag in the water.

* * *

><p>After around 10 minutes they got tired and walked to the seashore. They sat down next to each other whilst panting.<p>

"You…run…really…fast…" Athena said between panting.

"Thanks but you run faster than I do." Riku stated. "Where did you learn to run so fast like that?"

"You really wanna know my secret?" She asked and he nodded. "I do laps around the neighbourhood and time myself. I've been doing it for 3 months!"

"Wow, I might try that. Haven't you got a hangover, by the way?" He questioned curiously.

"Well I wasn't that drunk last night. Plus whenever I do get drunk I have a few glasses of water, a cup of coffee and some crackers. It really helps and you don't vomit or get a bad headache." She stated.

"Hm, so I should try that the next time I get drunk." He said. "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Oh yeah I loved it. But Riku, your dancing was amazing." Athena smiled at him and he returned the smile whilst blushing.

"You were amazing, Athena. I've never seen anyone dance like that. How did you do it?" He stared at her and she stared at the sun in the distance.

"Just feel the music and let your body free." She said. "You know, let it goooo!" The brown haired adult sang and he smirked.

She stood up and stretched. Athena felt the wind blow and she sighed.

"Well I'm gonna get home and have a shower and have breakfast." She said and he stood up too.

"I know an amazing place where they do the best crepes on the island. I'll take you there and we'll have breakfast." The green eyed adult looked up at him with pink cheeks. She gulped and wanted to go but knew she couldn't; not yet.

"I'd love to, but I can't…" She said sadly and he frowned.

"Oh…okay." Riku mumbled and looked down. She noticed this and held his hand.

"But thanks anyway, maybe next time." The short 21 year old tiptoed and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

She waved and jogged off with a little giggle. Riku placed his hand on the cheek she kissed and sighed dreamily.

"I'm not gonna stop loving her. I'm gonna show her how I've changed and how much I love her." He stated as he stared at the girl he loved jogging off.

* * *

><p>Athena got to the house and ran upstairs into her room. Terra was still sleeping as he took the whole bed. She smiled at this and walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes. The young woman took a refreshing cool shower.<p>

The brown haired adult got changed into a Little Miss Chatterbox t-shirt, blue jean shorts with pink Havaianas flip flops. She blow dried her hair and brushed it; her brown hair fell into neat waves. She walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

Athena walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her friends. She smiled and gave them all hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Did you just wake up?" Axel asked and she checked the time which read 8:00am.

"Nah, I went for a jog, chilled there for a bit and came back. Just had a shower." She stated. "Have you guys made breakfast yet?"

"No, we came downstairs a few minutes ago." Aqua said.

"Hey Athena, let's cook something!" Ven exclaimed and she nodded.

"Of course! Come on Ven." She followed him into the kitchen and they got aprons on. "Okay, what should we cook?"

"Something with eggs?" He asked.

"Omelette?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Spanish omelette!" He exclaimed and they walked into the kitchen. Athena and Ven got their ingredients and started cooking.

Terra got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt a sharp throbbing pain on his head and grinded his teeth together. Suddenly the brown haired man rushed to the bathroom and vomited. This was gonna be a bad hangover.

He looked up at the mirror and saw lipstick marks on his neck. Terra placed his fingers on them and remembered the girls who danced with him the night before. He felt his heart drop to his stomach with guilt and gulped. The young man washed the lipstick off, his face and brushed his teeth.

He walked down the stairs and got into the kitchen. Everyone smiled and said good morning. Terra rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat down. He saw his girlfriend looking so refreshed, beautiful, bright and happy.

"Good morning." She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The brown haired 21 year old put a plate of Spanish Omelette in front of him and smiled at him.

"Aw thanks, baby." He said really quietly.

"You're welcome sweetie." She placed her hand on his forehead and rubbed it a little. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Aw, hangover?" He nodded.

Athena got a glass of water and 2 Paracetamol tablets and put it in front of him.

"Thank you." Terra smiled and she kissed his forehead.

They all sat down and had breakfast together.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hayner asked curiously.

"I think we should go to the park today." Roxas stated.

"And have a picnic!" Xion exclaimed.

"Play some basketball and football." Demyx stated.

"Then we can go shopping and have a barbecue tonight!" Athena giggled excitedly.

The group finished up breakfast and did the dishes whilst Terra relaxed on the sofa; his headache was slowly getting better. His girlfriend, Aqua, Xion, Roxas and Vanitas were getting a very big picnic basket ready.

They all started making food for their basket like; apple pie, chicken pie, sandwiches, fruits, burgers, packets of crisps, pasta salad, cans of Pepsi and juice. When they were finished, they all went to get changed.

Athena got changed into a white strapless lace crop top, a coral red skirt which ended at her mid-thigh, a jean vest jacket and white wedge block heels. She wore coral red lipstick, foundation and thin top eyeliner. On her right wrist she wore many (around 7) loom band bracelets, one of which was a rainbow and the others were combinations of colours. On her other wrist she wore her usual bracelets with her and her brothers and dad's pictures in it. The young woman wore all her piercings in with gold and a golden collar brass necklace. Athena left her brown wavy hair out.

She got her designer tote black bag out. It was a present from her cousin Ellone for getting excellent grades at the end of the year in university. Athena put her white converses in a bag and into her bag.

Athena met up with her friends and they got out of the house. Vanitas saw a map and looked for the park which looked quite near. They all followed him and he led them to the park.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Xion slurred. They all stared at the park; it was so beautiful. It was extremely large as far as the eye could see, with so many trees, flowers, paths, a big fountain and pond, a river with swans and ducks, basketball courts and a play park!<p>

"It's just like Radiant Garden!" Ven exclaimed.

"Well looks like it's not too crowded. Everyone might have gone to the beach." Vanitas stated.

"Let's go find a nice spot." Aqua said.

They walked around and found a lovely spot where it was sunny and warm. Athena and Roxas put 4 picnic blankets on the floor. They got many pillows out too. The friends sat around in circle and got out their food.

Ventus noticed Sora, Namine, Riku, Yuna and Tidus. He called them out and the others turned to the 6 friends.

"Hi guys!" Athena shouted whilst waving with a big grin. The silver haired 23 year old smiled at this and they ran over to the 10 friends. "Do you lot wanna join us? We've got so much food for our picnic."

"Sure! How nice of you guys to ask." Namine smiled.

"I'm starving!" Sora exclaimed.

They all sat down and Riku was next to Athena. The group of 16 friends started eating and the others were so delighted about how nice the food was.

"Who made all this food?" Tidus asked.

"Me, Xion, Aqua, Athena and Vanitas." Roxas smiled.

"It's really delicious!" Yuna stated.

"Thank you!" The 5 said in unison.

They finished their food and Athena stood up with many pieces of bread in a bag.

"I'm gonna go feed the ducks and swans. Anyone wanna join?" She asked. Terra was sleeping peacefully on the grass.

"I'll join." Riku said as he stood up. She smiled and she stood up too.

"Hey after you feed the ducks and swans, a game of basketball?" Sora asked.

"You're on!" The green eyed 21 year old said competitively.

Athena and Riku walked for around 10 minutes to a small bridge over the river.

"You still feed animals?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm an animal lover. But I don't really love cockroaches." She blushed and he laughed. She took some of the bread pieces and fed the ducks and swans.

A family of 2 ducks and 6 ducklings followed behind each other and Athena pulled Riku's sleeve.

"Hm?" He turned to her.

"Look…" She pointed at the family of ducks and he looked at them.

"Would you look at that?" He smiled.

"It's so cute." She commented and fed the family.

Suddenly a bird landed in front of Riku and chirped to him. He looked at the bird and stared clueless.

Athena turned to him and smiled. She took his hand and put some bread pieces in his hand.

"Ummm…what are you doing?" He asked and she placed her finger on his lips. He blushed and she pushed his hand to the bird. The little bird started eating the bread and more birds flew to Riku.

Athena stood there and stared at him. Birds landed on his shoulder and he looked a little alarmed. But he continued feeding the birds. She smiled at this and saw how close he was to animals. Then she knew she could trust him. She felt her heart beat faster than usual.

Riku caught her staring at him and she looked away. He smiled at this and threw the rest of bread pieces in the river for the swans. He looked down and saw 2 swans kissing and his smile grew wider. The cyan eyed adult touched Athena's arm and she turned to him. Riku pointed and she followed his finger.

They both stood close next to each other and stared at the amorous swans. They felt their hands brush against each other. She felt her cheeks turn piping hot. He mustered the courage to hold her hand. Her hand was so soft and warm and their fingers intertwined.

Athena looked up at him and he looked down at her. They were nearly eye level with each other thanks to her heels. They were so close and could hear each other's hearts beating loudly. The young woman couldn't control her feelings or herself.

They leaned closer to each other slowly. Their lips touched and he didn't apply any pressure because so many things went through his mind. She closed her eyes and gulped and he finally kissed her lips very gently. Riku kept his lips on hers and it was as if they mirrored to the 2 swans.

Suddenly they pulled away from each other and she blinked when she realised what happened.

"Um, we better get back." Athena mumbled as she turned around awkwardly.

They started walking and the green eyed adult stared at the ground. She placed her hand on her heart and felt it squeezing in this beautiful kind of pain.

What was this feeling she was having for him? She trusted him and she loved the time they were spending together. Why was she enjoying their time more than the time she spent alone with Terra? Were the feelings from before returning and growing stronger?

'Am I…falling in love with him? Is this love?' She thought but shook her head. 'No way! I'm going out with Terra and we've been together for 3 years. But…I can't stop the feelings in my heart.'

* * *

><p>Awww, Athena is falling for Riku! Please review and thank you for reading! xxx<p>

~Parisa


	13. Chapter 13: Steal MY Girl

_**Summer Love **_

_**Chapter 13: Steal MY Girl!**_

"Who's up for some basketball?" Athena asked as she and Riku walked up to their friends. The others turned to her and smiled.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

The brown haired 21 year old noticed Terra was still sleeping and she sighed. She got her bag and took her heels off.

A man with black hair, with a few strands of grey hair and yellow eyes was walking through the park. He had scars on his face as well as a few wrinkles. The man was Braig and he was walking his Rottweiler.

They were walking near the friends and suddenly Braig let go of his dog's leash. The big Rottweiler ran towards the friends. They all got scared and gulped. Athena just continued taking her heels off not knowing the dog.

The dog barked and she looked up. The green eyed 21 year old saw the Rottweiler and her friends gasped. The Rottweiler jumped onto her and she giggled.

"Aw hey boy!" Athena smiled and the dog licked her face. She laughed at this; it was so ticklish. She rubbed the dog's head.

"Looks like he likes you, kiddo." Braig said.

"Thanks, I really like dogs." She smiled and rubbed the dog's ears.

Riku stared at Athena. She really loves animals and was so caring.

"Come on Dexter." Braig whistled and the dog got off her. He ran over to his owner and they left.

"Athena, I think every kind of animal loves you." Ven stated.

"Nah, birds shit on my shoulder. So I don't think they love me." They all laughed at this.

Athena put on her white converses and tied her hair up into a high messy bun. She jumped up and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, who are the captains?" Aqua asked.

"Oh me!" Athena exclaimed.

"I'll be captain too." Hayner smirked and she glared at him.

"You're going down!" The green eyed adult growled; she was really competitive.

They decided to pick their teams and the young woman could pick first. Athena's team were Ven, Vanitas, Riku, Aqua, Roxas and Yuna. Hayner's team were Demyx, Axel, Tidus, Xion, Sora and Namine. They threw a coin and Hayner's team started.

They started playing and it was a fair match with no cheating. Athena may have been short but she was quick and knew how to get the ball away from someone slyly. They were both very good at basketball.

Terra woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stood up. The young man walked to the basketball court and sat on a bench watching them.

Athena got the ball and bounced it as she ran to the hoop. She looked up and Riku ran up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Her eyes widened and she gasped; she didn't really like picking people up because she was afraid they would drop them. Terra's eyes widened and he stood up. He leaned against the fence and watched.

His girlfriend threw the ball into the hoop. Their team went wild and cheered; they won! The silver haired 23 year old put her down and they high fived each other. Her friends ran to her and they lifted her up. She screamed and laughed.

They put her down and the other team congratulated them. They got out of the basketball court and Athena ran up to her boyfriend and cuddled him. He paused for a minute and hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better." He mumbled and kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed him back; it was a short passionate kiss, which he pulled away from, to her dismay.

"Hey guys, let's play some football!" He said and they agreed. Again Riku stared at her, she was a little disappointed.

Yuna and Namine said they didn't want to play because they were tired. Aqua and Xion decided to join them too.

Roxas and Axel were captains for the football team. On Roxas's team were Sora, Athena, Riku, Ven and Vanitas. On Axel's team were Demyx, Hayner, Terra and Tidus.

The brown haired girl stretched and smirked at their opposing team. She winked at them and laughed.

"We should be very afraid…" Demyx gulped and Tidus raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Dude, they have Athena!" Hayner exclaimed.

"She's been playing football since she was 2 and she plays with her 3 elder brothers all the time, who are one of the best at football in Radiant Garden. Not to mention that she's on their team for every Friday, with us and their friends." Axel explained.

"Then we shouldn't go easy on her. Let's thrash 'em." Terra said with determination.

Roxas and Sora kicked off and they played well. Riku was excellent at football as well as Tidus too. Both teams were equally good and Athena showed her talent. She done skills and scored 2 goals. It was 3-3 at halftime.

Athena drank a 1.5 litre bottle of water and relaxed for a little. The other team huddled up in a circle.

"Okay at the rate we're playing at, it'll end in a draw." Axel stated.

"Yeah, they're really good; especially Athena!" Tidus said.

"Well we need to play better. Now everyone, we need to try much harder and don't be so easy. Play hard and dirty!" Terra exclaimed and they stared at him weirdly. They all clapped and agreed anyway.

They started playing again and Roxas's team saw that there was a different kind of play; they were a bit aggressive. Athena seemed to dodge their trips by jumping over their tackles which might have caused injury. They also scored 5 more goals which looked amazing. People started crowding and watching. Kairi, Selphie, Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Neku and Shiki came by too.

Athena looked over at Roxas and ran up to him. She called over the others and they got into a circle. They started discussing what they could do to win. They changed tactics and decided to play more offensively. They swapped some people around for example Vanitas was in goal.

This worked effectively. Sora and Riku scored 2 goals and Roxas scored 2 as well.

It was the last minute and Sora passed the ball to Athena who could have shot it straight in the goal from a distance and it would have been a hat-trick. She saw Riku and smiled. He looked at her and nodded; he knew what to do. She shot the ball to him and he overhead kicked it into the net.

Athena screamed and ran over to him. The crowd went wild as they cheered, roared and applauded. She jumped onto him and so did the others. He laughed and they all laughed with him. The brown haired girl giggled and stared at him. He smiled at her and she high fived him. They got off him and Athena and Sora helped him up.

They walked back to their picnic spot but Athena was stopped by many boys. They all flirted with her openly, telling her how awesome she was at football. Riku and Terra smiled as they watched. She said that she had a boyfriend which around 6 boys left but there were still many who wanted to be her friends. They all gave her their numbers and she gave her number to them too. The green eyed adult remembered all their names too. They still flirted with her which made her laugh.

Aqua put on a song which Terra and Riku grinned to; Steal My Girl by One Direction. He started singing it and walked up to her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled and blushed. Riku decided to sing along too and Terra put her down. She turned to the silver haired boy who grinned at her. The brown haired adult smiled shyly whilst shaking her head. Vanitas also sung as well as Roxas who wanted to do it for fun. Then all the guys who flirted with her joined in. Athena covered her red face and shook her head.

When the song finished Terra uncovered her face and snaked his arms around her waist. He stared into her eyes with a smirk. She looked into his sapphire blue eyes which held jealousy.

"Everybody wants to steal **MY** girl!" He stated and cuddled her.

She frowned and sighed. She looked up to see Riku looking at her with a frown. She knew he could see what was going on. She smiled at him and he could see that the smile hid pain and sorrow. Her other friends could see it too and they didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh…<p>

~Parisa


	14. Chapter 14: Barbecue

**CirciFox81314** I got more flaws for Athena; being clumsy and goofy. Sillyness isn't really a flaw but some people dislike it. **Boondock Angel Daisy**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summer Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 14: Barbecue **_

"Hey guys do you wanna come over? We're having a barbecue." The others nodded. "So that's food for 21 people. We should better be shopping then. Who wants to join?"

Riku, Vanitas, Roxas, Sora and Namine volunteered. Athena told them to get things ready and not to mess up her flowers. They laughed and agreed. She put on her heels and took out her hair band. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her hair with a sigh and smile. Riku gulped and blinked slowly.

* * *

><p>Sora led the friends to a large food supermarket and Vanitas got a trolley. On the way to the supermarket, Athena made a list on her phone of what to get. Roxas teased her by saying she was texting all those guys. She rolled her eyes and laughed.<p>

Vanitas looked at the blonde haired 21 year old with a smirk and looked at Athena and then the trolley. Roxas elbowed Riku lightly and told him the plan. The silver haired adult smirked and understood.

The blonde haired boy grabbed Athena's arms and Riku wrapped his arms around her legs. Her bright green eyes widened and they put her in the trolley. Vanitas started running whilst pushing the trolley and she squealed whilst laughing. They pushed her around the supermarket and let her go.

Namine giggled as she pushed the other trolley. Roxas lifted her up and put her in the trolley too. She went pink and he pushed her around. They all noticed this and knew that Namine liked him and that he liked her back.

The girls screamed and a kind woman told them for health and safety they should not do that. Athena and Namine hopped off the trolley and the brown haired 21 year old laughed goofily which the boy who loved her found cute; she was so goofy and silly.

"I wanna do it again." She joked but rushed to a bathroom. She vomitted in the bathroom and rinsed her mouth. The green eyed adult got out and they knew what happened. "I still wanna do it again!

Athena called up Terra and told him to check if there was a large rectangular table in the shed of the garden as well as chairs. He told her there was a table but not chairs and that he was taking out the barbecue. She told Vanitas, Sora and Riku to get fold up chairs and Ventus volunteered to meet them with a car. Before they left the others put in some money for the groceries.

Shortly after they got all the groceries and Athena checked the time which read 1pm. They walked out to see Ven, Vanitas, Sora and Riku standing out with the white Range Rover. They looked like they got all their stuff.

"You guys were quick." Roxas stated with a smile.

"Yeah we know a good place where they sell really great stuff for gardens." Sora said.

They put all the stuff in the car and managed to get in the car. Athena wanted to drive and she did. She was a nervous but good driver and loved driving fast. But she decided to not drive fast because of the things and amount of people in the car.

Athena turned on the radio and what came on made her growl; Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear God." She mumbled.

"Athena, you're a Feminist. Why don't you like this song?" Ven asked.

"The song is okay it shows that girls enough to 'bare children and get back to business' which I really love. But the chorus just makes me angry. It's against what Feminists believe in and fight for; equality amongst men and women." She explained and changed the radio station.

The next song which came on was Countdown by Beyoncé. She started singing it and Riku stared at her quite shocked; she could sing a Beyoncé song really well. They counted down the numbers and she sung. After this the boys whined at Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Athena giggled and she and Namine sung.

* * *

><p>They got to their bungalow and Athena parked up. The group of friends got out of the car and took all their stuff in. The others met them in the kitchen and some helped them take out the stuff. Riku looked around and was amazed at the bungalow.<p>

Athena ran upstairs and got changed into something more comfortable. She took off the lipstick and put colourless cola flavoured lip balm. She wore a white lace sleeveless crop and a green pleated maxi skirt. She did her hair in a messy and very high ponytail. She wore white wedge flip flops. She took her bracelets off and went downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and saw Riku looking for something. The brown haired 21 year old smiled.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" She asked curiously and he turned to her. He blushed when she saw her in such a simple outfit; it still made her beautiful.

"Something to eat." He answered.

"What do you fancy?" She questioned.

"Something cold and sweet." Riku stated and she opened the fridge.

"Fruit?" She turned to him but face palmed. "No way. Sorry I sound so much like my aunty. She loves healthy eating and giving us _'kids' _fruits. I know what to give you." He laughed and she closed the fridge. Athena opened the freezer and took out 2 Oreo Ice Cream Sandwiches. She gave one to him and kept one.

"Oh, I love Oreo. Thanks Athena." He smiled and she nodded with a grin. They opened their treats and ate them.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They're outside in the garden." The young woman huffed and shook her head with a smile.

"Do you mind giving me a hand?" He nodded with a bright smile.

They finished their ice cream sandwiches and got to work. They prepared marinades for the chicken and meat. They left them in the fridge. The 2 friends talked about stuff and joked around.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, Athena and Riku walked out to the garden. Everything was set out and the barbecue was out. They walked down to the others, some were sitting on chairs and others were on the grass.<p>

"Me and Riku just made the marinades and they're in the fridge." Athena stated and they nodded.

The group of friends started talking about things and some of them even played tag. They played games like dominos, cards etc.

Time went quickly and at 6pm, they got the barbecue warmed up. The girls got the marinades and prepared salads. At 7pm everything was cooked and ready. They all sat down and ate. The other friends complimented Athena and Riku for their food. When they were finished, they all put their plastic bins in a bag for recycling. Xion and Aqua prepared M&M cookies. The green eyed 21 year old picked one up and they flicked her head as she dropped it and burnt herself. They all laughed at this; Athena had a clumsy side to her.

* * *

><p>There! Next chapter; Disney Singing! Review and thank you for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	15. Chapter 15: Singing

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 15: Singing**_

The sun set and the stars came into view. Ventus found lanterns and lights for the garden which he turned on. They all relaxed and there was a silence.

"Hey we should play a game!" Xion exclaimed.

"Dares!" Sora shouted and they agreed.

They did things like dance, cartwheels, back flips, prank calls, opera singing, taking a shot of ketchup, moonwalking etc.

Aqua and Xion got to Athena and told her to do a very big dare. They told the guys that she was to sing a song for every Disney Princess and she could use props and the boys were to guess which Princess she was singing about. But both groups need to know what song it is to guess.

The green eyed young woman ran into their bungalow to get props. Athena got a red apple, a high heel, a needle, a small carpet and a hairbrush. She put the stuff in a bag and got back to the garden.

"Alright guys, ready?" She asked and they nodded.

She cleared her throat and started singing in a high tone.

_Make a wish into the well,_

_That's all you have to do,_

_And if you hear it echoing,_

_Your wish will soon come true,_

They started laughing and she snorted. The boy didn't know what song she was singing. She sighed and started singing another song with hope that they would know what song it is.

_Someday my prince will come,_

_Someday we'll meet again,_

_And away to his castle we'll go,_

_To be happy forever I know,_

_Someday when spring is here,_

_We'll find our love anew,_

_And the birds will sing,_

_And wedding bells will ring,_

_Some day when my dreams come true…_

Again they stared at her like fishes and the girls face palmed.

"Seriously?" Athena huffed. She stuffed her hand in the bag and got out a red apple. The brown haired adult took a bite and fell on the floor.

"SNOW WHITE!" The boys yelled and they all clapped. Athena then sang in her normal voice.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep,_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches,_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep,_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through,_

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true…_

Again they stared at her not knowing what Princess she was singing as.

"Aurora?" Sora asked.

"No!" Kairi stated.

Athena got out the heels and put them on. She smiled at the boys and held her skirt.

_So this is love,_

_So this is love,_

_So this is what makes life divine,_

_I'm all aglow, _

_And now I know,_

_The key to all heaven is mine…_

She ran and her heel fell on the floor.

"CINDERELLA!" They shouted and the girls cheered. She drank some water and cleared her throat.

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…._

As she sang, Athena got a needle and Xion held it. The green eyed 21 year old started walking around as if possessed and they watched her. The girls called out her name, telling her not to touch it.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" The dark haired adult said in an evil tone.

Athena pricked her finger and fell onto the floor. The boys then finally realised what film this was.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY!" They all said and the 'Princess' got up whilst clapping.

She got Terra's hand and he followed him. She told him to lie down and act unconscious. She leaned her elbow on the grass and touched his face.

_What would I give?_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay?_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you?_

_Smiling at me?_

Terra knew who she was trying to be. He was her Prince Eric and she was his Ariel.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me,_

_And I could be,_

_Part of your world…_

Riku smiled as he stared at her. She looked up at him with a blush.

"Ariel…" He mumbled.

"You got it right Riku, didn't expect you out of all people." Namine giggled.

"Had to watch again and again with my little sister when we were kids." Riku stated.

"Aw; that's cute." Athena said and Terra got up. He went back to the other guys and she got ready for the next song.

_"Madame Gaston!"_

_Can't you just see it?_

_"Madame Gaston!"_

_His "little wife", ugh!_

_No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

The kids who lived around them peeped their heads above the fences. They watched her with smiles. The green eyed young woman spun around and picked a flower.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_

_I want it more than I can tell,_

_And for once it might be grand,_

_To have someone understand,_

_I want so much more than they've got planned..._

"BELLE!" The little kids and boys shouted.

The girls went up to the kids and picked them up. They ran to the boys and they explained the rules.

Athena got out the carpet and put it on the floor. She sat on it and told the little girls to join her.

_A whole new world,_

_That's where we'll be,_

_A thrilling chase,_

_A wondrous place,_

_For you and me…_

"PRINCESS JASMINE." The boys shouted.

_You think the only people who are people,_

_Are the people who look and think like you,_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew…_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

"Pocahontas!" They exclaimed.

Namine, Aqua, Xion, Yuna and Shiki sang 'Bring Honour to Us All' and used Athena as Mulan. The little girls did the actions. The boys started whistling which made them laugh. The boys still didn't understand who she was singing as. The little girls just laughed at them and Athena laughed her ass off too.

_Let's get down to business,_

_To defeat the Huns,_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met,_

_But you can bet before we're through,_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you…_

The boys knew what song it was and decided to sing too.

_Tranquil as a forest,_

_But on fire within,_

_Once you find your centre,_

_You are sure to win,_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot!_

_And you haven't got a clue,_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

_Be a man!_

_We must be swift as a coursing river,_

_Be a man!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon,_

_Be a man!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

"MULAN!" The boys shouted.

"PING!" Sora exclaimed and they all laughed at this.

"Alright this song you don't need to guess because it's dedicated to all you kids. It's a lesson you need to learn and what we're going through."

_Ain't got time for messing around,_

_And it's not my style,_

_This old town can slow you down,_

_People taking the easy way,_

_But I know exactly where I'm going,_

_And getting closer and closer, every day,_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,_

The little kids started singing along and so the adults.

_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care,_

_Trials and tribulations I've had my share,_

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there! _

_I remember Mama told me "Fairy tales can come true,_

_You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_

_So I work real hard each and every day,_

_Now things for sure are going my way,_

_Just doing what I do,_

_Look out, boys, I'm coming through,_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,_

_People gonna come here from everywhere,_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,_

_There's been trials and tribulations,_

_You know I've had my share,_

_But I've climbed the mountain; I've crossed the river,_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,_

_I'm almost there!_

They all started clapping and Athena giggled.

"So you see kids, keep going and keep trying!" She stated and they nodded.

For the next song, Athena got a lantern and lit it up. She stared at it and looked at Terra who was talking to his friends. She then looked at Riku who was talking to the little kids. Athena smiled and he looked up at her. He smiled at her brightly.

_All those days watching from the windows,_

_All those years outside looking in,_

_All that time never even knowing,_

_Just how blind I've been…_

They all looked up at her with wide eyes, she sounded very beautiful. She glanced up at the stars and smiled.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see,_

_Standing here, it's all so clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to be!_

Athena and the little girls let the lantern go and it floated up to the sky.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the sky is new,_

_And it's warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted,_

_All at once everything looks different,_

_Now that I see you…_

She looked up at Riku again with a blush and sweet smile. The silver haired teen sighed dreamily.

'She's my new dream…' He thought.

A little girl sat on Athena's lap and she started brushing her hair with a hairbrush.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine…_

"Rapunzel…" They all trailed off.

"You guys are good." Kairi said.

For the last song, all the girls joined in and sang 'For the First Time in Forever'. They stuffed chocolate in their mouths and giggled. The boys also joined to sing Elsa's bit. Athena danced with the little kids, lifted them up and gave them piggy backs. Everyone got up and sang except Zexion and Saix.

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! A chance to change a lonely world…" Athena looked around to her friends. "A chance to find true love…" She looked up at the person in front of her and found Riku. He stood close to her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Awwww that's really cute. What a lot of singing! Please review and thanks for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	16. Chapter 16: Setzer

**Boondock Angel Daisy Lily** I'm sorry, I think I did something wrong whilst writing the thing I needed to say. I won't be writing a BBS, KH1 or COM story for Vanessa because I feel there won't be any point as she won't really have a contribution to the story. It's just normal with an additional OC in the stories; sorry!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summer Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 16: Setzer**_

Athena gave chocolates and sweets to the little kids who gave her kisses on the cheeks. She led them to the fences and helped them to their gardens. They all watched her; she was so good with kids.

She walked inside and into the living room to see everyone sitting comfortably. The brown haired adult smiled at this and went to the cupboard where there were DVDs. She found a box set and gasped. She took out the box set and turned to everyone.

"I'll be there for yoooooou!" She showed the final season box set of Friends.

"Oh…" Ven trailed off.

"…My…" Selphie continued.

"GOD!" Athena exclaimed with a nasally Janice voice.

"We should watch a few episodes." Vanitas suggested.

"The last 6 are the best." Neku stated.

Athena sat next to Namine on the floor. They watched the episodes and laughed. The girls got emotional in the final 2 episodes. When they were finished, the time was 11pm, which was still early.

The green eyed adult got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Athena?"_ It was Setzer who she hasn't spoken to her for 4 years which was by text. He was her first boyfriend. They broke up 5 years before and never saw each other again after secondary school. But after they broke up, they became close best friends. She's known him for 13 years.

"Oh, hey you. It's been 4 years." She stated and smiled.

"_Yeah, I know. I lost your number and got it back by asking Olette. Gosh, it's been such a long time." _He said.

"It has been a long time. What's up?" She asked curiously.

"_Just in Destiny Islands for the summer break with the family."_ Athena's eyes widened and she had a wide grin on her face.

"No way! I'm in Destiny Islands for summer vacation too. Where are you?" Terra wondered who she was talking to; that person made her really happy.

"_27 Willow Street."_ He answered.

"I live at 28 Willow Street. Get out of the house, I'm on my way. Meet on the road, there won't be any cars driving at this time." She cut off and put her phone down. She put on her white vans which were near the door and ran to the door. Everyone else followed her as she got out of the house.

Athena ran to the pavement and saw Setzer on the other side. He stared at her with wide eyes very shocked. She changed so much that if she didn't tell him to meet him, he wouldn't have recognised her. He also changed, he was taller, his hair was longer and he was more muscular. He wore a red t-shirt, blue hoodie and a jean jacket on top with blue jeans and red converses. To top off the outfit he wore a black beanie. The girls thought he looked so stylish and sexy.

"Athena…" He trailed off.

"Setzer…" She mumbled.

"Athena." He called.

"Setzer." Athena replied.

"ATHENA!" He shouted with happiness and laughed.

"SETZER!" She yelled with a giggle.

They ran to each other and didn't hug. They stood in front of each other and she looked up at him. He looked down at her. They laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"Who is that?" Terra asked.

"Now I remember who he is." Roxas said. "He never had friends in kindergarten. But then Athena became his friend when they were 8. No one liked him cuz people thought he was a loser."

"Oh yeah now I remember him." Xion said. "But now he's a stud, I've heard."

"You can say that again, he's hot." Larxene said with a smirk.

"He was Athena's first boyfriend." The blonde haired 21 year old stated.

"Wait what?!" Terra asked as he turned to Roxas.

"Dude, she told you about Setzer. I remember because we were all with you. Don't you remember?" Vanitas asked quite pissed off.

Athena placed her hands on his face and he smiled.

"Setzy…" She started crying with happiness and cuddled him tight.

"Hey, don't cry." He said and wiped her tears. She pulled away from him and saw a tear falling down his cheek. She wiped his tear too.

"Not until you stop crying, Mister." He laughed and they turned to Athena's friends. "Oh sorry guys. This is Setzer, my childhood friend and my first boyfriend. Setzer these are my amazing best friends and do you remember my boyfriend, Terra?"

Setzer walked up to Terra with a smile.

"Hey, what's up? Athena told me about you. I'm happy she's found someone. Athena's my best friend, don't hurt her." Athena giggled and punched her ex-boyfriend's guts.

"Oh shut up. He's not gonna hurt me!" She said.

"I'm just saying. Don't go all feisty on me." He warned whilst poking her head hard.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" Athena asked with giggle.

"You're still as cheeky as ever you know that." He mumbled.

"Setzer!" A woman called from his house. "You need to tuck your sister into bed."

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming." Setzer turned to the girl he used to love a very long time ago. "Well I better get going, Athena. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Setzer." She smiled and he rustled her hair.

"Hey, we should go eat milkshake sometime." Athena crossed her arms with a pout. "And ice cream of course."

"Yes, definitely! You know I can never ever refuse ice cream or milkshake." She stated.

Setzer laughed and pinched her cheeks.

"Don't change." He mumbled and walked home.

"Well we better get going home." Sora said as he yawned and Athena turned to them.

"We hope you had a nice time." She grinned.

"Yes, thank you for having us. We're grateful." Namine stated with a sweet smile.

"It's okay. You're all always welcome here." Roxas said.

"You guys are really nice." Neku complimented.

They left and Riku waved at Athena. She smiled at him and waved at him too. They all went inside and cleared up.

* * *

><p>The green eyed 21 year old sat on the sofa wearing something more comfortable; an oversized white tank top, grey cardigan and light blue shorts. She wore her black oversized reading glasses which made her look both smart and stylish. Athena was reading The Great Gatsby. She was on the last chapter and was concentrating. Aqua did her hair in a French plait but the younger adult didn't take any notice.<p>

She put her book down and sighed with relief and smiled. She looked up to see Roxas and Vanitas sitting with her.

"How was it?" Roxas asked.

"It was so amazing. I love it!" Athena replied with delight.

"Athena, you're a real book worm." Vanitas teased and she stuck her tongue at him.

She stood up and walked to one of the book shelves, which Athena filled with her own books. These books were from when she was 10 years old; her family always gifted her with books every 2 months. She scanned the many books she could pick from and one caught her eye. It was a book she wanted to read very much but she never found the time. Athena took the book out; My Sister's Keeper. The brown haired adult started reading again.

"Athena." She heard Roxas's voice and the said adult looked up at her friend. "Look what I found." She saw an old book in his hand and he gave it to her.

"What's this?" Athena opened the book and saw pictures of back in secondary school. She smiled as she turned the pages. The sweet and beautiful memories replayed in her head. She saw pictures of her old self and Setzer.

Then she saw the Prom pictures. She wore a blush pink 60s dress. Her hair was curled and reached her mid back. She looked so beautiful and simple. Setzer was her date but they didn't really make out; just partying and dancing. Athena had loads of boys dancing around her.

When she turned to the last page, there were many pictures of their leaver's day when they got their results and saw each other for the last time before college. She placed her fingers on one picture; it was of Athena and Setzer hugging. All those emotions came back and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Athena, don't cry…" Vanitas sat next to her and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, those were good memories. You got such good grades and got accepted into college." Roxas stated.

"You were happy, Athena, now stop crying and smile for me." The dark haired adult murmured and she smiled at them both. Her ex-boyfriend kissed her forehead softly.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." She cuddled them both and squeezed them to death.

"Athena….can't…breathe…" They coughed.

"Oh sorry!" She let go of them and laughed nervously. "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry kiddo." Vanitas smirked whilst rustling her hair. She pouted at this.

"You're only older than me by 3 months, I'm not a kiddo." Athena stated and he laughed.

The boys decided to go to bed and she gave them kisses on the cheeks. The green eyed adult got cookies and milk. She ate the cookies and drank the milk as she went through the book again. Athena smiled and sighed with delight; she was so happy she saw Setzer again.

* * *

><p>That's basically my relationship with my first boyfriend. We broke up and became so close, that even my old friends were shocked about it. Wanted to bring it and incorporate it into the story. Please review and thank you for reading my dearest readers. xx<p>

~Parisa


	17. Chapter 17: Changed and work

_**Summer Love**_

_**Chapter 17: Changed and work  
><strong>_

Athena woke up from her slumber and realised that she was still on the sofa. But there was a blanket on her and her own teddy next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes whilst yawning. The young adult saw Vanitas sleeping on the other sofa. The green eyed 21 year old couldn't help but smile at this.

She stood up and saw him shiver in his sleep. Athena kneeled next to him and she covered her friend with the blanket. He got comfortable and she smiled at this.

He came downstairs and saw her asleep. He must have covered her, put her teddy bear beside her and watched till she fell asleep. He has done it many times and when she asked him why he did it, he would say it was because he wouldn't want her to have nightmares and that he would be there to comfort her.

The green eyed adult placed her hand on his cheek and kissed forehead. He smiled in his sleep and she stood up. Athena took her keys and phone and put on her flip flops on. She took her tote bag and filled them with plastic containers. The young adult exited the house.

* * *

><p>Athena walked to the beach and sat on the sand. She was really early and there was still a few twinkling stars in the sky. The sun was hiding in the horizon and was going to rise.<p>

"Athena…?" She heard a voice and turned to see Riku. She smiled at him as he sat beside her. "It's early."

"Yeah, I wanted to see the sunrise." She stated. "It's just so beautiful here, with the beach and the waves. The sound of the waves and the smell of the water just bring peace and serenity. Everything is natural and perfect here." Athena explained.

"Yeah, that's why I come here every morning. It helps me clear my mind and think." He said. "Athena, I got you something."

"Something for me? Well my birthday isn't until March." Athena stated.

"It's something that I've been saving for you…" He took out something from his pocket and gave her a polished cream oyster. "…only for you, Athena."

Her emerald green eyes widened as she gasped. Riku opened the oyster to reveal a single pearl.

"I found it 2 years ago whilst going swimming. When I saw it, I thought of you." The silver haired adult stated.

"Riku, you really have changed." She took the oyster but didn't take her eyes off him. He leaned close to her and she fluttered her eyelashes. Riku rubbed his nose against hers and she blushed at this. She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. The young adult could feel her friend's heart beating fast.

"Athena, look…" She pulled away from Riku and they watched the sun rise.

They sat in silence and Athena rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and kept his arm around her.

After a few minutes the brown haired adult opened her tote bag. She took out the plastic containers and Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do you have empty containers in your bag?" He asked.

"I'm going to pick seashells to make jewellery with." She stated.

"You can get a lot from the play islands, plus there is a variety there." He said.

"Could you take me there?" Athena smiled and he nodded.

"Of course." He replied and she put the containers back in her bag. They got onto a boat and he rowed the boat to the play islands.

She got off the boat and ran to the sand like an excited child. Riku watched her; she was so enthusiastic and cute. Athena picked up so many shells in the water and on the sand. Her old love helped her pick shells and they filled Athena's many boxes with shells.

* * *

><p>They got back to the main islands and Riku walked her home.<p>

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Today, I just wanna do something relaxing." Athena answered.

"Sleep?" He smirked but she shook her head.

"Nah, I don't feel like sleeping." She stated and they got to her house. "Well I better go inside, now. Would you like to come in for breakfast?" He frowned.

"I promised my nephew I'd have breakfast with them." He sighed and she smiled.

"That's so sweet. It's alright, Riku." She said. "Next time?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at her.

"Promise?" She crossed her arms and he nodded.

"Promise." He promised and hugged her. "Bye Athena."

"Bye, Riku." She murmured and he left.

She walked in and saw everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Athena smiled at them and they turned to her.

"Good morning, Athena." They replied and she went to the kitchen. She made porridge, took a banana and a glass of apple and blackcurrant juice.

Athena put her food on the table and got a book language book from the shelf. She started reading it whilst eating breakfast.

"So what's our plan for today?" Terra asked.

"I don't know it looks really sunny and hot outside." Xion stated.

"Oh we should go to the beach!" Ven exclaimed and the others agreed.

"What do you say, Athena?" Roxas asked.

"Geugeos-eun mueos-inga?" Athena asked what is it in Korean. They stared at her blankly but Xion smiled brightly. "Sorry, what is it?"

"We're going to the beach today, sounds good?" Vanitas questioned.

"You guys go, I'm gonna stay home today." They all looked worried and Roxas placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're not sick; are you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not sick. I just want to relax today. Please all of you go and enjoy yourselves. I'll be okay." They finished breakfast and cleared up.

The others came downstairs wearing swimming trunks and the girls wore summer dresses with bikinis underneath. Athena was sitting on the sofa still reading her Korean language book. She put her book down and looked up with a big smile.

"You sure you don't wanna come along?" Terra asked.

"I'm sure." He walked to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"If you want, you can join us later." Xion said but she shook her head.

They left and she received a call from her brother Leon.

"Hey, Leon." He could hear the smile on the phone.

"_How are you?"_ She smiled hearting his voice again.

"I'm okay, thanks." Athena answered.

"_Hey Athena, how's Destiny Islands?" _He asked.

"It's okay. I really love it here." She said.

"_Well it ain't all relaxing. You've got work to do. Loire's Consultancy wants to expand to Destiny Islands. Since you're there, we're thinking the perfect person to pitch to our potential clients. I've sent you a list of those clients, their details; as well as the details of their company." _He explained and she nodded.

"Okay, so I should make presentations for them and contact them for these proposals." She stated in a questioning tone.

"_Exactly, you'll be able to do it; won't you?" _Leon asked.

"Yeah, of course I will. I'll just start organising it then." She said.

"_Don't over work yourself, yeah. Take some rest too. Love you and miss you Athena." _He said.

"Aww, I miss you and love you all. Give my love to everyone, especially my sweet nieces and nephews." She giggled.

"_Of course, see ya." _He laughed.

"Bye." She cut the phone and stood up. Athena tied her hair up and went to the bathroom. The brown haired adult brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She went upstairs and found another flight of stairs. She walked up the stairs and her green eyes widened when she saw roof terrace. There was fake grass and a brown patio. There were plants, sofas with pillows, tables and beach chairs.

"Perfect!" Athena exclaimed and ran downstairs. She grabbed her laptop and ran back upstairs. The green eyed young woman dropped the laptop off on the table at the roof terrace. She went to her room and got out her ring binder file with plastic wallets in it, an A4 notepad and pencil case.

Athena sat down on the sofa on the roof terrace. She saw a perfect view behind her were houses, buildings, skyscrapers, shopping malls and in the distance, mountains and in front of her were a few more houses, parks and the beach, as well as the play islands.

She opened her laptop and went to her email. The young woman found the email her brother sent her and she read through it. Athena opened her notebook and started writing notes down. She brainstormed. Her notes were incredibly neat, clear, colourful and organised. She was concentrating very well on this and made ideas of what to mention.

After 20 minutes, she was done and written 6 sides of pages. She had 6 businesses to present to and they were all different and needed consultants. Athena didn't know if she was going to do it well enough but she had to work hard, for her family business.

* * *

><p>There we go! Please review and thank you for reading!<p>

~Parisa


	18. Note

Hey guys! I'm gonna be deleting this story, but good news! I'll be remaking it into something a little better! It will be called My Summer Love instead!


End file.
